Origem
by Tharys
Summary: Continuação de Making Love Out Of Nothing At All.Saga resolve retornar à sua família,e levando consigo, Afrodite.O que será que os aguarda? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Origens

Era um dia ensolarado, com poucas nuvens no céu fortemente claro. Faziam cerca de 30ºC em Athenas, Grécia; não havia uma única casa ou apartamento cujas janelas e portas estivessem escancaradas para um bem-vindo ar fresco.

A pensão "Lar de Apollo" estava vazia; os moradores estavam todos do lado de fora, sentados ou esparramados no gramado do pátio. Dona Marie, proprietária da pensão, servia sucos refrescantes.

Um dos rapazes que se acomodaram na grama fresca chamava mais atenção que os outros. Era muito bonito; a pele era clara e macia. Seu rosto era belo como o de uma moça, seus olhos de um cintilante tom azul cobertos por suas pálpebras semicerradas. Os cabelos ondulados e louros, que lhe alcançavam o meio das costas, estavam espalhados como uma coroa dourada em torno do rosto angelical do rapaz, com algumas mechas rebeldes insistindo em cobrir a pele brilhante e suada.

- DI! – A voz aguda e meiga de Marie chamou, e o belíssimo rapaz abriu os olhos.

- Sim, vó? – Respondeu, sentando-se preguiçosamente, apoiando-se nos braços. A velhinha foi até ele, abaixando-se até onde sua coluna permitia e comunicou-lhe:

- Visita. – Sua voz soou cansada, devido à dor nas costas.

- Visita?Quem? – Não foi necessária a resposta. Seus orbes azuis-celeste apontaram imediatamente para a porta da pensão, cuja soleira servia de apoio para outro rapaz, tão belo quanto Afrodite, porém uma beleza distinta; a pele parecia nunca ter sido tocada pelo sol; os cabelos castanho-claros caíam rebeldemente sobre os ombros largos e ao longo das costas. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, o que atenuava seus músculos desenvolvidos. Os olhos verde-esmeralda logo encontraram os azuis de Afrodite. Sorriu.

O sueco também sorriu. Levantou-se e atravessou o pátio em direção ao visitante. Não demorou a alcançá-lo, uma vez que seus passos foram ágeis.

- Oi. – A voz usualmente grave e rouca fluiu dos lábios semimóveis do rapaz ainda encostado na parede.

- Oi. – Afrodite respondeu num tom quase melódico.

O homem ajeitou a postura, mostrando-se mais alto. Descruzou os braços, e estendeu-os; recebeu Afrodite calorosamente, abraçando-o pela cintura frágil.

- Sentiu saudades? – Falou Saga ao ouvido de Afrodite.

- O que você acha? – O sueco o abraçou pelo pescoço, arrumando o colarinho da camisa pólo.

Saga apertou-o contra o próprio corpo.

- Quero ouvir. – Apesar das palavras, o tom de voz era calmo e sedutor, uma voz muito calorosa.

- Muitas. – Afrodite afagou-lhe a nuca, entrelaçando os dedos nas madeixas rebeldes de Saga.

Ouviram um pigarro, e afastaram-se um pouco. Marie aproximava-se de ambos, com um sorriso complacente nas facetas velhas.

- Vai querer alguma coisa, querido?

- Bom... Não, obrigado. – Saga pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Sorriu para a velhota.

- Está bem. – Marie retribuiu com um sorrisinho discreto e ruborizado e se afastou.

Afrodite encostou-se na parede oposta a Saga, de frente a ele. O grego ergueu um canto dos lábios, num sorriso torto; ergueu os braços, apoiando as mãos nas paredes intencionalmente encurralando o rapaz. A mão de Afrodite tocou seu rosto, num leve roçar de dedos.

- Acho... Melhor nós irmos para cima... – A voz que o sueco sussurrara era macia e irresistível.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Logo após longos e prazerosos instantes, estava Afrodite repousando nos braços de seu amado. Rolou o corpo, deitando-se sobre Saga.

- Fique feliz com a sua visita. – Sorriu Afrodite, alisando os lábios do grego com o indicador.

- Imaginei que ficasse. – Saga exibiu um sorriso convencido.

O sueco deu-lhe um selinho repentino e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ei...e aquela mensagem que você me mandou?

- Ah, sim. – Saga sentou-se também, apoiando o braço na cabeceira da cama em torno de Afrodite. – Fali de vez.

O sueco abriu a boca, mas nada dissera. Sabia o quanto aquilo significava para Saga. Este lhe segurou a mão.

- Está tudo bem. Ainda tenho uns dois ou três prédios, mas recebi uma boa ofe...

Afrodite encarou-o, sério.

- Ah – Saga interrompeu a si mesmo. –Esqueci que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, desculpe.

- Ta tudo bem. – Afrodite deitou a cabeça no ombro do grego, suspirando alto. – Se não fosse por mim, você...

- Se não fosse por você eu estaria num inferno. – Saga afagou-lhe a nuca na tentativa de acalmá-lo. – Eu te amo.

Afrodite deixou ser beijado na testa; Não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso antes de mergulhar num silêncio pensativo.

- Saga...

- Sim?

Hesitou. Apertou os lábios, respirou fundo e disparou temeroso:

- Bom er... Você nunca... Pensou em visitar... A sua... – deu uma ligeira pausa -... Família?

Saga empalideceu ainda mais sua pele albina; os olhos claros se estreitaram fixos na mobília à sua frente. A mão que afagava Afrodite enrijeceu.

- Esquece. – A voz do sueco saiu baixa.

- Não, eu... – Saga sorriu, mas seus olhos não demonstravam motivos para tal. – Já pensei nisso, sim...

Calou-se. A mão se tornara menos tensa.

- E aí? – Afrodite levantou o rosto, fitando Saga de frente.

Ele não respondeu; tombou a cabeça para trás, apoiando a nuca na cabeceira da cama. Esvaziou o peito num longo suspiro e recuperou o ar ruidosamente.

- Acho que eles não iriam querer me ver. – Explicou com uma voz amargamente arrastada.

Afrodite quase pulou da cama.

- Como não?! Qual família não ia querer um membro de volta?!

- Não um membro como eu. – Saga voltou os olhos para o rapaz ao seu lado; sua voz era fria, mas lá no fundo um tom melancólico era perceptível – Que os trocou por dinheiro sujo e poder.

- Pára com isso, seu dramático. – Afrodite segurou o rosto do grego com as duas mãos, voltando-o para si. – Família é família. Tenho certeza que te receberia de braços abertos!

Um esboço de sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Saga.

- Você é otimista demais.

- E você é pessimista demais. Completamos-nos, e aí?

Saga puxou-o com delicadeza pela nuca e selou-lhe os lá a testa na de Afrodite e sussurrou,sorrindo:

- Devo concordar com você.

Os olhos se encontraram, e se demoraram. A mão de Saga procurou a de Afrodite, e cruzaram os dedos; notou um brilho ligeiramente triste.

- O que foi...? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, e com a mão livre acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Não, nada. – Afrodite sorriu, disfarçando.

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? – Saga se preocupou.

- Não, é que... Você falou da sua família e...Esquece. – desviou o rosto, mas Saga reafirmou o contato entre ambos ao erguer cuidadosamente o queixo do pisciano.

- O que aconteceu com a sua família? – O grego foi bem direto.

- Eu só tenho minha avó. Meu pai sumiu quando eu era pequeno, minha... – nesse instante sua voz falhara e gaguejou. – minha mãe faleceu na minha frente. Meu avô morreu há uns cinco anos atrás. Somos só eu e ela.

Saga quis nunca ter feito aquela pergunta. Falara como se não fosse nada de mais;nem imaginava a ferida que cutucara.

- Desculpe.

- Ta tudo bem! – Afrodite sorriu, tentando fazer Saga se sentir melhor. – Já faz um bom tempo.

- Ainda assim!Desculpe-me, não queria...!

Afrodite calou-o com um leve toque de dedos sobre os lábios do grego.

- Ta bem, eu desculpo se você for se sentir melhor assim,

Batidas leves na porta soaram. Uma voz suave chamou-os para o almoço.

- Já vamos, vó! – Disse Afrodite em resposta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Após o almoço, muitos dos moradores dispersaram-se pelo bairro. Com Afrodite e Saga não foi diferente: saíram para uma leve caminhada. O grego parecia estranhamente quieto. Ele quase não falara nada durante o almoço e durante o passeio.

- O que houve Saga? – Afrodite parou.

- Hm? – Saga também parou um pouco adiante, o que o fez voltar o tórax em direção à Afrodite.

- Você tá muito quieto. – Foi direto assim como Saga anteriormente.

- Por que acha isso? – Saga sorriu, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Você tá muito quieto. – Repetiu Afrodite, dando um passa em direção a Saga. – Desde a conversa no quarto.

- Ah – Ele abaixou o rosto, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior. – Não se incomode com isso.

O sueco cruzou os braços, olhando sério para Saga. O grego suspirou, revirando os olhos e levando uma das mãos à nuca. Riu.

- Você não vai esquecer isso, né.

- Não mesmo. – Afrodite andou até parar à frente de Saga. – É tão grave assim?

- Eu não diria "grave". Diria "estranho".

- Tem a ver com a sua família?

Saga pestanejou. Desviou o rosto para os lados, passou a mão no rosto e parou-a no queixo.

- É. Eu... – deu uma leve pausa. – estava pensando... Como será que eles estão agora.

O sorriso mais lindo e cativante da face da Terra escapuliu nos lábios de Afrodite.

- Por que você não confere pessoalmente?

As palavras alcançaram os ouvidos de Saga, mas a mensagem que elas traziam demorou alguns instantes para ser entendido.

- Como...?

- Por que não visita sua família, passa uns tempos por lá?Vou ficar bem, prometo. – Afrodite acenou com a cabeça enquanto falava.

Saga permaneceu num absoluto e pensativo silêncio durante o restante do passeio. Anoitecia; o céu ainda estava sem nuvens, porém mesclava a abóbora dos raios decadentes crepusculares à leve púrpura da noite que surgia.

O grego acompanhou Di até a pensão, alegando que precisava retornar a seu apartamento.

- Preciso... Ficar sozinho,desculpe. – Disse, segurando as mãos do rapaz à sua frente.

- Tudo bem. – Assentiu Afrodite, despediu-se com um breve selinho e um abraço.

- Te ligo quando chegar.

- Ta bem.

Saga deu meia volta e andou até o ponto de táxi. Afrodite o acompanhou com o olhar até que ele entrasse num dos carros e partisse. Suspirando, deu as costas e entrou na pensão.

Ao entrar deparou-se com Marie. A velhinha sorriu para ele como de costume, e voltou aos afazeres domésticos. Afrodite auxiliou-a como sempre fazia, mas aguardava inquietamente a ligação de Saga. Alguns minutos depois subiu para seu a cama e sentou-se na mesma. De repente, sobre o criado-mudo vibrava o celular do rapaz. Afobado, Afrodite atendeu.

- Alô?

- Cheguei. – A voz de Saga respondeu.

- Uhum... Até mais, te amo.

- Idem. – E riu, antes de desligar.

Afrodite também desligou, pousando o celular no criado-mudo. Levantou-se e alongou a silhueta magra em frente à janela. Um som alto e agudo fez-se ouvir repentinamente, sobressaltando o .

- Alô?

-Arruma as malas.

- Saga...?O que-...?

- Arruma as viajar.

Continua...

Lá vou eu de novo!Lá vou eu acabar com a vista de vocês com mais uma obra minha – olhinhos brilhando –

Como viram,é a continuação de Making Love Out Of Nothing At que eu consiga fazer algo decente dessa não (6).

Bjkz e obrigada por ler!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

**Aeroporto de Athenas,19h00min.**

Poucas malas foram retiradas apressadamente do táxi que há poucos segundos estacionara em frente ao aeroporto.

- O vôo é às 19h10min. – Disse Saga, esbaforido; colocava as malas no carrinho e pagava o motorista.

- Calma, Saga! – Afrodite segurou-o pelos punhos enquanto o grego empurrava o carrinho com as malas. – Calma!

Saga respirou fundo, apertando os olhos. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou alto:

- Desculpe, estou nervoso. – Passou a mão pelo rosto, pondo os dedos nas têmporas. Afrodite apoiou a mão delicada no ombro do ex-milionário e apertou de leve.

- Deixa que eu levo o carrinho. – O tom de voz usado amansaria até o mais raivoso dos homens. – Ta?Não se preocupe. – E sorriu.

- Isso é covardia. – Um leve sorriso esticou os lábios pálidos do grego. Afrodite também sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior; este momento durou até que uma voz alta e robótica soou alto: "Próximo vôo às 19h10min".Num sobressalto,Saga tomou o puxador do carrinhos das mãos de Afrodite e disparou para o balcão de atendimento.

'-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-'

Não demorou muito a estarem embarcados no avião. Este era pequeno e com poucos assentos, talvez por que a cidade não fosse tão requisitada. Isso por que o local destinado do veículo não era a cidade natal de Saga; era um tanto mais isolada.

O grego não parava quieto na poltrona. Estava sentado ao lado do corredor; mexericava no cinto, olhava para os lados e até discutiu com a aeromoça que insistia em fazê-lo desligar o celular. Nada como a voz macia e mansa de Afrodite para acalmá-lo mais uma vez após 15 minutos de vôo.

Foi uma viagem tranqüila e curta, com uma duração de cerca de 1h30min de vôo. Uma inquietação tomou Saga quando restavam apenas cinco minutos aéreos.

- Senhor, queira, por favor, se acalmar?! – A aeromoça descabelava aquele penteado habitual e perfeitamente preso a um coque na nuca.

- Eu estou calmo!A senhora me deixa nervoso! – Saga rebatia, rejeitando furiosamente o calmante que lhe forçavam. Afrodite somente caía na risada, abafando a boca com a mão e abraçando o próprio corpo – Não tem graça!

- Claro que tem. Você ta super-ansioso para reencontrar a sua família – Afrodite segurou-lhe a mão. – não é?

Saga não respondeu, continuou segurando aquela mão pálida e delicada, ligeiramente menor que a sua própria. Observando aquelas mãos, pensou : "Ainda bem que te tenho ao meu lado".

De repente, a linda e irritante voz aguda da aeromoça ecoou nos ouvidos dos passageiros, anunciando o pouso do avião. Afrodite viu Saga encostar a cabeça no assento e suspirar de olhos fechados; sentiu os dedos apertarem levemente a mão.

'-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-' '-''-' '-' '-' '-''-''-'-''-''-''-''-''-'"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-'-'

A aterrissagem foi leve. Através da orientação da descabelada aeromoça, os poucos passageiros do avião desembarcaram no solo seco e quente. A temperatura ambiente era altíssima. Saga ficava mais tenso a cada passo. Podia ver em seu rosto: a mandíbula trincada, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e juntas e até uma veia saltada na têmpora. Cuidadosamente, Afrodite segurou-o pelo braço e encaminhou-o ao táxi onde suas malas eram postas.

Saga despertou de seu transe quando o táxi começou a se movimentar. Sentado no banco de couro ao seu lado estava Afrodite, olhando pela janela. Tomou o impulso de segurar-lhe e mão sobre o joelho esquerdo. O sueco voltou o rosto rapidamente, sorrindo quase no mesmo instante.

- Ta mais calmo? – Falou, num sussurro melodioso.

Saga apenas acenou com a cabeça quase sorrindo. Ainda estava bem nervoso, mas de alguma forma a presença de Afrodite, o som de usa voz, seu olhar meigo, o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios o acalmava... Não havia melhor pessoa que ele para acompanhar Saga nessa etapa difícil de sua vida. Segurou firmemente aquela mão macia e lançou um olhar que dizia mais que um milhão de declarações de amor.

Esse momento tão caloroso foi bruscamente interrompido por uma forte freada do carro em movimento, quase levando os passageiros de encontro às poltronas à frente.

- Moço, aonde vamos? – O motorista, um homem robusto e de barba por fazer, cuja cabeça calva era coberta por uma boina velha e cinzenta inclinou-se para trás, aproveitando o curto momento em que o farol estava "no vermelho".

- Ahm... Uma cidade próxima daqui, Monastiraki. – Saga respondeu, recompondo-se do quase choque contra a poltrona.

- Ah, claro! – O homem usou uma voz entusiasmada, voltando para frente a dando tapinhas no volante. – Não demoraremos mais que 20 minutos.

Afrodite viu Saga ficar tenso outra vez, largando-se na poltrona. Pôs a mão dele entre as duas próprias. Assim permaneceram silenciosos, tensos e imóveis, a não ser pela própria respiração e as sacudidelas do carro.

Em alguns minutos saíram da cidade, percorrendo uma estrada cujo asfalto era ausente em longos trechos. O motorista cantarolava enquanto inúmeros buracos faziam o carro "cavalgar".Quando o táxi parou levantando uma ardida poeira seca,Afrodite apertou a mão se Saga,alisando-a com o polegar; o grego estava tão tenso e pálido que se assimilava ao mármore.

Puxado gentilmente pelas mãos, Saga saiu do carro. O sol forte de 37ºC queimava-lhe os olhos. A poeira aos poucos lhe cobria os sapatos. Assim que a retina acostumou-se com a vasta claridade, a imagem da pequena cidade se desenhara à sua frente. Estava diferente, claro: havia mais de dez anos desde que a abandonara. Parecia mais bem cuidada, habitada; contudo, ainda havia crianças correndo pelas ruas divertindo-se, os adultos andando de lá para cá.

- Ei,moço! – a voz retumbante do motorista o chamou. – Cinqüenta euros!

Afrodite pagou, não querendo interromper o grego. Quando se aproximou dele, ouviu um sussurro fugir de sua garganta: "Depois de tanto tempo, estou de volta."

- Saga...

- Uhm? – Fez, sem desviar os olhos da cidade.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

Apanharam as malas que jaziam atrás de si e seguiram em direção a cidade. Parecia maior e mais habitada ainda; o mínimo de tecnologia alcançara a cidade. Cada rua era pavimentada, postes de luz a cada dez metros... As casas possuíam, cada uma, um jardim com ou sem árvores. Falando em casas, eram todas ajeitadas lado a lado separadas por cercas de tamanho mediano. Um carro ou outro cruzava as ruas calmas, o transporte mais comum eram as bicicletas.

- Que lugar agradável... – suspirou Afrodite, olhando à volta. Quando se voltou para Saga, este olhava fixamente para algum ponto no outro lado do quarteirão. Assustou-se ao ver quem era. (N/A: Dedicado à Grazi!)

Era um espelho. Não, um reflexo perfeito da fisionomia de Saga; os cabelos castanho-claros rebeldes caindo sobre os ombros musculosos, o rosto bonito emoldurado pelas mechas teimosas, os olhos verdes brilhantes, os lábios pálidos. O "espelho" estava encostado a uma cerca com os braços cruzados, lembrando exatamente Saga apoiado à soleira da porta da pensão.

Estava sério, assim como Saga. Num impulso,afastou-se da cerca,descruzando os braços. Tinha no rosto uma clara expressão de descrença,as sobrancelhas retas juntas. Seus lábios se firmaram rígidos,os olhos estreitaram. Em poucos passos,saiu da sombra e alcançou Saga.

- Kan...!

O homem segurou-o pelo colarinho, prensando-o contra um poste.

- Como você ousa voltar?! – Além da fisionomia, a voz e o tom irado era incrivelmente idêntico.

- Kanon, me solta, vamos conversar. – Foi empurrado mais uma vez.

- Não tenho nada a falar com você!Vá embora! – Kanon largou-o, fazendo Saga vacilar em alguns passos. O gêmeo mais velho riu.

- Você continua um encrenqueiro, hein, Kanon.

- Quer apostar pra ver? – Kanon inchou o peito, tal qual um galo de briga, e deu um passo desafiador. Algumas pessoas que por ali passavam pararam para ver.

- Não vou perder meu tempo brigando com você, Kanon. – Disse Saga, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa.

- Então vá embora!

- Não.

Kanon cerrou o punho, preparando-se para enfiá-lo no rosto igual ao seu, mas uma voz grave e alta invadiu o espaço.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Alto, no mínimo 1,90m de altura, pele levemente castigada pelo sol; cabelos castanhos curtos com sinais claros de futura calvície. Os olhos eram de um raro "cor de mel",a sobrancelhas sisudas. Aquele homem lembrava muito...

Os gêmeos voltaram-se para o homem. Kanon não esboçou reação alguma, ao contrário de Saga. Este trocou olhares com o "estranho". O homem franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas já sérias; parecia estar descrente como Kanon.

- Não pode ser... – Sua voz naturalmente alta diminuía aos poucos.

Saga deu um passo cauteloso em direção ao homem. Tomou fôlego, engoliu em seco e abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, falando num tom de puro nervosismo:

-Voltei...

Ergueu os olhos. Deparou com o olhar dourado sobre si.

-... Pai.

Continua –

N/A : Capitulo 2 saindo quentinho do fornooo!(me lembrei de pão de queijo...que fome e-ê) O Di não apareceu muito nas últimas 20 linhas,mais parecia uma pilastra de enfeite xD'.

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de ter sido meio curto (eu acho).Na verdade,fiquei com uma dúvida enorme se terminaria em "...pai." ou continuaria. Gomen ,ne n.n'

À Grazi:

Claro que vai ter Kanon!Até dediquei a descrição a você (6)!E vai ter mais,é claro!E você vai ficar mais cega ainda dependendo de mim (/parei.)... Obrigada por ler!

À Juliabelas:

Vou tentar ser mais rápida o possível,OK?Torça por mim,é difícil...Obrigada pela leitura,e espero que tenha gostado!

À Isa:

A salvadora da pátria!Ainda bem que gostou,Mokona. Eu também queria receber um telefonema desses (como diria a Mary: Ai ai ai,ui ui ui,Sílvio!).E,sim,vou pedir ajuda com certeza!Obrigada por ler!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Todos que ali estavam permaneceram num silêncio absurdo. Saga encarou seu pai,sentindo um frio terrível percorrer por sua espinha .Os olhos dourados estavam apontando fixamente seu rosto,transparecendo algum tipo de emoção indecifrável. Ele deu um passo à frente esmagando alguns cascalhos secos (né Mary?) , fazendo desaparecer toda e qualquer palavra que Saga pudesse dizer.

- Não se incomode, papai. Já vou cuidar dele. - Kanon deu um passo adiante, preparando-se novamente para agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa.

- Basta, Kanon. - Os lábios do homem mal se moveram, mas suas palavras foram claramente audíveis. - Já chega.

Kanon se afastou, murmurando um "tsc" em alto som e encarando Saga com asco. Afrodite segurou-o pelo braço.

- Anda Saga, vamos sair daqui.

Ele não se mexeu. Seu pai aproximou-se até reduzir ainda mais a distância. Os olhos dourados estavam fixos nos rosto pálido de Saga, os lábios se torceram e enrijeceram.

- Por que voltou? - Sussurrou.

Saga ficou calado. Não havia nenhum motivo concreto ou convincente: veio porque quis. Por curiosidade, talvez.

- Por que quis. - Deixou sua confusa sinceridade falar mais alto. A expressão no rosto de Hector não mudou.

- "Quis"...? É esse o motivo de vir? - O tom de voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção que pudesse ser distinguida.

- Sim. - A resposta foi quase automática, sem fôlego. Pôde-se ouvir mais um "tsc" alto por parte de Kanon.

- Então vai ficar aí parado até quando? - Riu Hector. Ninguém entendeu aquela reação. Kanon tinha no rosto uma expressão incrédula.

- Não me diga que...?! - Seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se.

Hector pôs a mão pesada no ombro do filho mais velho com um riso meio zombeteiro no rosto grave.

- Tem alguém que vai querer te ver.

Os cantos da boca de Saga se ergueram num meio sorriso desconfiado. Voltou o rosto para Afrodite; este sorria como uma criança que ganhou um novo brinquedo. "Não falei?" sussurrou num volume em que somente Saga pôde ouví-lo.

Seguiram todos a caminho do norte da cidade. O sol ainda era severo ao queimar lá no alto, e o calor parecia cozinhar os miolos do pequeno grupo que subia uma ladeira longa e íngreme. As malas eram levadas por um contrariado Kanon, que às vezes lançava um olhar de puro ódio para seu gêmeo.

- Ah, quem é ele? - Perguntou repentinamente Hector, apontando Afrodite.

- Ele é... - Saga começou, mas...

- Um amigo. - Afrodite terminou, e lançou um olhar a Saga para que ele não cometesse alguma gafe. - Quem o convenceu a vir.

- Nome?

- Afrodite.

- Acho que lhe serei eternamente grato! - E apoiou o braço ao redor dos ombros do sueco rindo; era pesado, e Afrodite disfarçou sorrindo.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo. - Resmungou Kanon, passando por eles e esbarrando propositalmente no ombro de Saga.

Minutos após, uma pequena casinha branca de telhados cor-terra posicionados verticalmente nos lados do teto, formando um "V" invertido surgiu no horizonte. Era cercada por um campo verde de grama, cortado por uma trilha de pedras que alcançavam a porta. Janelas abertas estavam postas uma em cada lado da porta. No quintal havia duas árvores, cujos galhos serviam para segurar o varal.

A casa era ainda mais isolada, quase tudo à volta eram árvores, árvores e mais árvores, fechando altas muralhas ao redor do casebre. O cheiro fresco das folhas rodeava pelo ar e invadiam as narinas no reflexo simples de respirar.

"Não está tão diferente de antes..." Refletiu Saga, observando a árvore cujos galhos empoleirava quando moleque. Caminharam pela estradinha de pedras desiguais, preparando-se para entrar pela porta de madeira escura. Hector tomou a dianteira e entrou,chamando pela esposa:

- Helena!Cadê você, mulher? – Bradou, puxando todos para dentro.

Era um ambiente pequeno e agradável. As paredes eram pintadas em salmão claro, enfeitadas por uns poucos e pequenos retratos de família. A mobília era discreta: dois sofás pequenos encostados nas paredes, uma mesinha no centro cujos pés pisavam um fofo tapete bege; uma estante encostada ao lado extremo de um dos sofás tinha livros e uma televisão pequena. Havia ali um clima familiar, um cheiro conhecido. De repente, uma voz afobada e sussurrada respondeu:

- O que foi...?

Cruzando a soleira da porta da sala de estar, uma mulher alta e magra, com os cabelos castanho-claros caindo sobre os ombros frágeis e tranças. O rosto era pálido, fino, tinha um nariz pequeno e delicado; os olhos eram verdes como os de Saga; marcas do tempo e do sofrimento riscavam-lhe o canto dos olhos.

Várias emoções perpassaram por aquele rosto: a palidez, ora acentuava, ora mergulhava na vermelhidão. Os olhos saltaram nas órbitas ,marejaram,piscaram. O sorriso vacilou uma, duas vezes, mas enfim esticou-se amplo e saudoso. Esticou os braços finos e envolveu o filho em seu coração materno.

- Sabia que voltaria! – Soluçou, debulhando-se em lágrimas. Abraçou forte o filho recém-chegado, e Saga retribuiu carinhosamente a cintura frágil. Inclinou o pescoço e esconde o rosto no ombro materno, sentindo uma forte ânsia de lágrimas e revivendo o antigo e quase esquecido calos dos braços de Helena.

Ela afagou-lhe a nuca, segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos analisando-o e admirando-o com seu olhar úmido. Beijou as faces de Saga, e o abraçou novamente.

- Como você cresceu!E está muito bonito, ah, por Zeus! – Segurou novamente o rosto de seu filho. – Por Zeus e por Atena, não acredito que...

- Helena, fica calma! – Gargalhou Hector. – Até parece que não o vê há uns quinze anos!

- Ninguém me avisou de nada!Poderia ter feito algo especial...! – A mulher estava toda esbaforida.

- Não precisa fazer nada especial... Mãe. – Falou Saga, pouco antes de Helena pendurar-se em seu pescoço novamente.

- Deixa o garoto respirar. – Hector deu um tapa no meio das espáduas do filho.

Um baque maciço chamou a atenção de todos. Kanon largou da má vontade as malas. Cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede próxima a Afrodite. Foi aí que Helena finalmente deu-se conta do rapaz estranho.

- Quem é este garoto adorável?

- É o responsável por minha volta. – Saga sorriu, voltando o olhar para Afrodite. Este adiantou um passo, estendendo a mão.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, eu me chamo Afrodite. – e sorriu.

As mãos pálidas se encontraram.

- Você não é grego...

- Não, eu nasci na Suécia, mas cresci com meus avós aqui. – Informou pacientemente.

- Você é também muito educado. O prazer é todo meu, me chamo Helena.

Um barulho escada acima chamou a atenção de Saga. Um par de olhos cor de mel emoldurados por uma forte maquiagem escura piscaram. Viu a mesma expressão que vira nos olhos de todos no rosto que aos poucos aparecia por baixo do corrimão.Não era pálido como Saga e Kanon; puxara o nível de melanina do pai. Mas a aparência sem dúvidas lembrava Helena. Os cabelos eram castanhos,parcialmente caídos sobre os olhos e preso por um coque desleixado na nuca.

Desceu as escadas lentamente com suas pernas esguias cobertas por longas meias listradas em cores preta e púrpura. Quase num leve salto do derradeiro degrau pousou no térreo. Olhava fixamente para Saga.

- Mano...?

- Aghata?

Como a mãe, a irmã mais nova saltou em seu pescoço de braços abertos. Saga teve de segurar-se para não cair.

- Mano!!Você voltou!!

Desde muito nova, Aghata o adorava. Era uma das poucas que compreendiam por que Saga fugira. Desgrudou de Saga e lhe segurou as duas mãos. Ela era realmente bonita, no auge de seus vinte anos. Os olhos dourados cintilavam assim como seu sorriso exuberante.

- É você a irmã do Saga? – Afrodite perguntou, olhando curiosamente a moça. – Ele me falou sobre você. – Sorriu e estendeu a mão. – Muito prazer, me chamo Afrodite.

Ela pareceu ligeiramente embaraçada ao despejar as palavras e apertar a mão estendida. – Prazer, ahm... Meu nome é Aghata.

- Queridos, devem estar com fome! – Helena segurou nos braços de Afrodite e Saga. – O almoço já está na mesa!

- Se tiver carne, to fora. – Aghata resmungou indo em direção à cozinha.

- Sim, um delicioso carneiro muito bem passado! – Provocou a mãe. – Nunca vi uma grega vegetariana... – E arrastou os rapazes para a cozinha. – Kanon, venha você também, querido!

- Não to com fome. – Deu as costas, preparando-se para sair. – Aliás, vou dar uma volta.

Olhou para trás, fitando os três desaparecerem para a cozinha. Seu olhar demorou em Afrodite e saiu.

Continua...

Olha eu de novoo!Desculpem a demora, a faculdade ta pegando pesado (?).E eu não vou prometer agilidade quanto à postagem...A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, e como não faço nada perfeito mesmo.../nãoentendi./euri.

Reviews:

À Juliabelas:

Ficou curto mesmo, né?Gomen n.n' Espero que dessa vez tenha ficado razoável \o/ Obrigada por ler!

À Grazi:

Grazi,Grazi...cuidado, menina!Olha esse coração hein xD Ainda bem que gostou,e nem precisava agradecer a dedicatória lol E o Saguinha vai sofrer sim...tenho recebido umas sugestões que você nem imagina xD Obrigada por ler!

À Isa/Mokona:

Você sabe sim o que vai acontecer depois xD Ainda bem que gostou do final /momentodramático: "...pai." lol Obrigada por ler e obrigada por tudo!

À Mary:

Sim,lá venho eu com yaoi!\o/! Sim,eu já pensei em escrever um romance hetero,mas...sei lá xD'' E eu não sei escrever corretamente nada.É que você não tem tanta experiência(...velha...?) quanto eu xD. Obrigada por ler!

À Mary 2 :

Olha lá os cascalhos que você ama xD

Obrigada, e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap IV

O jantar foi um momento de extremo agrado. O sabor levemente apimentado da comida caseira de Helena era apreciado por todos na cidadela de Monastiraki.

- Nunca comi tanto em toda a minha vida! – Elogiou Afrodite, pousando os talheres simples ao lado de seu prato.

- Vai querer mais, querido? – Ofereceu Helena, preparando-se para encher pela quarta vez o prato do sueco. Este recusou educadamente. – Saga, querido, quer mais Kleftiko¹?

- Não, mamãe, obrigado. – Saga também não agüentava mais comer sequer um pedacinho.

- Mas que coisa! Não é à toa que estão tão magros, olha! – Helena segurou o braço fino de Afrodite. Pôs as mãos na cintura, imitando em vão um ar sério e preocupado. Mas logo caiu no riso, afagando calorosamente o ombro do "genro". – Pelo menos vocês comem carne, já a Aghata...

- Eu o quê?

A garota só se servia de salada, horiátiki² e charutos de folha de uva. Helena encrencava com a filha por ser vegetariana, o que uma mulher tradicional grega não aceitaria tão facilmente. Queria sua família grande e bem alimentada, ou seja, fartura no mínimo quatro vezes ao dia.

- Nada, minha filha... – suspirou a matriarca, arqueando as sobrancelhas claras. – Bom,queridos, se não quiserem mais nada,deixem os pratos na pia,que eu lavo...

Mas antes que pudesse reagir Afrodite apanhara os pratos vazios.

- Onde é a cozinha?

- Não precisa querido...!

Mas Saga já tinha nas mãos outra leva de louça, indo em direção à cozinha acompanhado do sueco. Logo começava uma bem humorada discussão entre os três.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Como assim seu irmão voltou??

Sentado a uma mesinha de um boteco escuro estava Kanon, acompanhado de um conhecido. O grego estava mais pálido que de costume, e forçava-se a engolir copos de uma bebida amarga com uma careta nauseada.

- Pois é. Voltou como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Kanon bateu o copo na mesa, massageando as têmporas com os dedos. – E todo mundo babando por causa dele.

- Há quanto tempo ele fugiu? – Perguntou o amigo, vendo o grego servir-se de mais uma dose. – Kanon, se beber mais não vai voltar andando.

- Quinze anos, o desgraçado. – Kanon levou o copo à boca e forçou-se a engolir. O homem que o acompanhava segurou-o pelo antebraço.

- Cara, chega. Come alguma coisa e vai pra casa.

- Não com ele lá. – Grunhiu Kanon, soltando seu braço num gesto quase infantil. – Se eu ver aquele cara, vou estourar aquele focinho nojento dele.

- Duvido! – O loiro riu alto. – Você é bem capaz de chegar em casa e cair duro no sofá.

- Eu faria – Kanon ignorou – qualquer coisa... Para ele ir embora.

- Não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem, Kanon. – Advertiu o outro, encarando o grego com um ar sério.

- Não vou mais agüentar aquele babaca por muito tempo, "cê" vai ver...!

- Ta bom, Kanon. – O rapaz se levantou, puxando Kanon pelo braço. – Vou te levar pra casa e você vai parar de falar tanta m...

- Ta bom, mamãe. – Desdenhou Kanon,deixando-se levar pelo rapaz alto de cabelos curtos e louros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Então vocês trabalhavam juntos?

- Ele era meu chefe. – Afrodite lavava os pratos enquanto respondia.

- Ele é bem eficiente embora não pareça. – Cutucou Saga, enxugando a louça.

- Temos muito que conversar queridos! – Helena torcia as mãos, pois não era acostumada a ver outros trabalhando em seu lugar. – Mas não precisavam ter lavado a louça, por Zeus! – E desembestou a ir para outros cômodos à procura de algo que pudesse fazer.

Estavam, enfim, sozinhos. Saga abandonou o pano úmido sobre a mesa e parou a uma distância terrivelmente curta de Afrodite.

- Eu conheço essa cara. – Murmurou Afrodite, espiando o grego pelo canto do olho. – A gente não está sozinho aqui.

- Mas eu não fiz nada... Ainda. – Saga usou aquele tom de voz sedutor; tirou um prato da mão do sueco, tocando propositalmente a mesma e cruzando os dedos.

- Saga... – Afrodite advertiu, mas admitindo que poderia ceder a qualquer minuto.

O grego estava tão ocupado em seduzir seu já seduzido amor que nem ouvia as vozes vindas da sala. Sua mão livre se apoiou na pia, de um modo que Afrodite estava cercado. Essa mesma mão o abraçou pela cintura, puxando o corpo magro do sueco contra o seu próprio.

- Saga...! – Afrodite chamou-lhe mais uma vez a atenção, antes de sentir correr por sua nuca os lábios quentes e úmidos do grego.

Mas Saga se afastou rapidamente; devia ter ouvido alguém se aproximar e isto acontecera mesmo: se Aghata chegasse três segundos mais cedo teria presenciado o flerte frustrado de seu irmão mais velho. Após a moça ter saído,Saga foi presenteado por um soco no braço.

- Toma mais cuidado!Quer estragar tudo? – Afrodite pareceu bem irritado, e voltou-se para o prato que esfregava com força.

- Ta bom, ta bom, desculpa! – Saga ergueu as palmas das mãos, num gesto de trégua que não foi aceito pelo sueco. - Você não quer ajuda...?

- Não. – A voz normalmente melodiosa e graciosa foi agressiva e afiada tal qual uma lâmina que ninguém ousaria subestimar.

- Está bem, eu... Vou pegar as malas.

Afrodite não respondeu. Saga suspirou, levando uma das mãos à nuca e saiu da cozinha, deixando o pisciano sozinho. O que não foi exatamente uma boa idéia.

Quase no mesmo instante, Kanon entrava pela outra porta, cujo acesso dava aos fundos da casa. Seus olhos avermelhados se fixaram na figura solitária que continuava em sua tarefa. Não se sabe bem se fora obra das cinco doses de vodka, ou qualquer outro motivo que seja, mas inconscientemente observava aquela fisionomia desconhecida.

Não parecia ser homem, não com aquele rostinho meigo e angelical, mesmo com um ar irritadiço. Os cabelos ondulados escondiam parcialmente o rosto já difícil de ver e iam até o meio das costas. Os braços que se moviam maquinalmente não eram magricelas, mas sua musculatura em si já era frágil.

O rosto voltou-se lentamente em sua direção. As sobrancelhas arquearam-se; foi aí que Kanon deu-se conta de que estava parado há uns bons instantes. De repente, Saga cruzou a soleira do outra porta, trocando farpas pelo olhar com Kanon. O gêmeo mais velho aproximou-se da pia, sussurrando algo inaudível a Afrodite; este respondeu num volume idêntico, voltando à atenção para a louça que terminava.

Kanon passou por eles, ainda encarando Saga. O olhar que recebera em troca não deixava dúvidas quanto a Afrodite; Kanon riu, provocativo. Saiu da cozinha arrastando os pés e apoiando nas paredes.

- Eu conheço aquela cara... – Saga ainda observava a soleira da porta, onde Kanon o encarara pela última vez. – Boa coisa não é.

- Você desconfia muito dos outros, Saga. – Afrodite enxugou as mãos com um pano simples e o pendurou nas costas de uma cadeira.

- Tenho quase certeza de que ele vai aprontar alguma, você não conhece a figura.

- Pára de ser paranóico!Pelo amor de Apolo!

- Paranóico?Agora eu sou paranóico?!

- O cara ta bêbado, e você ainda... Ah!Faça-me o favor!

- Viu só! É isso o que ele quer: que briguemos!- Saga murmurou apontando para a porta.

- Viu como você exagera!Quer saber?Vou desfazer as malas que eu ganho mais. – E se retirou.

-Tsc! – Saga apoiou-se na pia e pôs os dedos nas têmporas. Ouviu uma risadinha baixa e desdenhosa.

- Já estão brigando...?Vai dar divórcio, hein...

- Kanon, para o seu bem é melhor calar a sua boca.

- Como vocês brigam por bobeiras. – Kanon balançou a cabeça negativamente, cruzando os braços. – O seu veadinho é muito pavio curto...

Num piscar de olhos Saga agarrou o gêmeo pelo colarinho e empurrou-o contra a parede.

- Lave essa boca antes de falar mal dele.

- Que bonitinho. Meu irmãozinho boiola protegendo o namoradinho dele. – Calou-se quando um tranco o fez bater a cabeça na soleira.

- Eu já mandei...!

- Estão brigando de novo?

Era Hector, e já separava os dois. Kanon riu como se ameaçasse abrir a boca.

- Parecem duas crianças! Dois homens barbados brigando à toa?Kanon, pelo amor de todo o Olimpo, vá tomar um banho!Eu não tenho mais idade pra essas coisas.

Ainda com aquele sorriso irônico e irritante no rosto, Kanon novamente deu as costas. Tinha uma carta coringa na manga, quando quisesse poderia virar o jogo. Tramando algo em sua mente, prosseguiu até o próprio quarto, rindo baixo.

Continua...

Depois de muito tempo, cá está o capítulo IV... Desta vez estou perdoada, porque época de provas é triste!Ainda mais quando se tem CFC (Crise de Falta de Criatividade) i.i Nem sei se o capítulo ficou bom ou não,nem revisei...Acreditem ou não,mas ele ia ficar pior (Pior ainda?Consegue??)...

Reviews:

À Grazi:

Que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste também... Mas não me mate, estou fazendo do Kanon um "vilão" (Eu gosto dele embora não pareça XD) Beijos, e obrigada por ler!

À Juliabelas:

Desculpa mesmo pela demora!Às vezes eu acabo demorando um mês p/ postar... Se o Kanon gostou do Afrodite?Hm... Não posso dizer. Ou senão não vai ter graça (se bem que não tem graça de qualquer jeito '-') XD Beijos, e obrigada por ler!

À Mary:

Nem digo nada!Nem sei se vou pôr mais cascalhos... Vou fazer o que puder ok?Tudo pela felicidade do peão (não queiram entender). Beijos, e obrigada por ler!

¹Kleftiko: Prato típico grego; pode ser feito com frango ou carneiro.

²Horiátiki : Salada grega simples, com ingredientes como pepino,pimentão,queijo e outros.

Até mais!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap V

Logo de manhãzinha, Afrodite acordava aos poucos. Lentamente sentou-se, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Esfregou os olhos e abriu-os.

Estava num quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Maximinus. Afrodite olhou à volta e viu um fiapo de luz escapulindo pela fresta da janela. Inconscientemente acompanhou o rastro de luz com os olhos e encontrou o final do percurso nos fios rebeldes semi dourados que cobriam o rosto de Saga.

Lembrou-se imediatamente da noite anterior, quando o fizera dormir no colchão para que assim ninguém suspeitasse de nada.

_"- É só trancarmos a porta! – Saga sussurrava exaltado."_

_"- Saga, é só por um tempo, ninguém vai morrer por causa disso."_

_"O grego o abraçou."_

_"– Não consigo nem sonhar em ficar longe de você."_

_"Aquela atitude foi, no mínimo, estranha. Desde quando Saga se tornara tão dependente em relação a suas emoções?"_

_"- É sério, Saga. Não sabemos como seria a reação deles, então é melhor poupá-los..."_

_"Saga suspirou, lançando sua mala no canto."_

_"- Então eu durmo no colchão."_

Empurrando os lençóis para o lado, sentou-se na beira da cama apoiando os pés descalços no chão. Ajoelhou-se cuidadosamente sobre o colchão e tocou de leve as costas fortes que subiam e desciam com a respiração de Saga. Viu as sobrancelhas se juntarem e os olhos verdes brilhantes abrirem.

-Vai dormir na cama, amor. Já vou levantar.

Sonolento, Saga respondeu:

- Se você for junto eu vou.

Afrodite suspirou e se levantou.

- Faça como quiser.

Mas Saga permaneceu deitado em silêncio. Afrodite deu-lhe as costas e saiu silenciosamente do quarto, para que ninguém acordasse. Foi uma dificuldade se lembrar onde era a cozinha. Estava perambulando pela casa quando se deparou com Aghata.

- Se perdeu? – Sorriu a moça. – Ah, desculpa, bom dia!

- Bom dia, ahm... - O sueco ainda estava atordoado pelo sono. – Onde é a cozinha...?

- Ali. – Aghata apontou à sua esquerda. Ela o encarava com os belos olhos dourados.

- Obrigado. – E seguiu em direção ao local. Não foi difícil de encontrar. Atravessou a soleira e deparou-se com a cozinha deserta. Todos deviam estar dormindo com exceção dele mesmo e Agatha.

- Olha – a voz da garota ecoou no cômodo. – Se quiser, espera um pouco que minha mãe acorda cedo e ela faz o café.

- Ah, não quero incomodar... Eu mesmo preparo meu café...

- Quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você?

- Não se incomode, obrigado.

Aghata pareceu meio desapontada, embora sua franja escura cobrisse parte de seu rosto. Suspirou e tentou parecer animada:

- Então, já vou!Até mais tarde.

- Até... Desculpa a curiosidade, mas... Ir aonde?

- Faculdade. – A garota mostrou um punhado de livros que levava nas mãos e uma bolsa transpassada jeans preta.

- Claro. – Afrodite estapeou a própria testa, criando uma atmosfera cômica. – Então... Boa aula.

- Obrigada! – E sorriu. Seu sorriso foi encantador, assim como o de Saga. Afrodite perdeu o fôlego por um breve instante ao lembrar-se do grego. Aghata deu-lhe as costas ainda sorrindo e se retirou pela porta dos fundos.

Passos arrastados o tiraram de seu transe. Era Helena e estava tão sonolenta como ele.

- Mas já está acordado? – Espantou-se a senhora. – Desculpe, deixa que eu preparo o café da manhã...!

- Quer ajuda? – Afrodite exibiu um sorriso irresistivelmente prestativo.

Helena pestanejou um pouco, mas não demorou a ceder. Pouco depois quem estava de pé era Hector. Ele se sentou à mesa,servindo-se rapidamente do café fresquinho e saiu,alegando ir trabalhar.

- Querido – Helena voltou-se para Afrodite. – Por favor, você sabe de alguma coisa que o Saga goste...?

- Hm... – a resposta veio ligeira. – Cappuccino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga não dormiu mais. Desacostumara a dormir sozinho, e a noite passada não foi das melhores. Sentou-se no colchão com uma expressão de mau-humor matinal no rosto sonolento. O fiapo de luz já lhe atingia o rosto. A porta do quarto se abriu e alguém entrou com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Bom dia, querido! – Helena se aproximou sorrindo. – Trouxe seu café da manhã.

Saga afastou os cabelos do rosto e ajeitou-se no colchão.

- Não precisava... Mãe.

- Não posso agradar o meu bebê? – Helena alisou-lhe as bochechas com as mãos carinhosas. Beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou os cabelos iguais aos seus. – Senti tanto a sua falta, meu filho... Você não faz idéia do quão eu fiquei feliz...

Saga sorriu brevemente; mas nunca sentira o peso da culpa tão intenso. As mãos que o tocavam com carinho pareciam chicotadas em sua consciência. Todos ali o receberam (com exceção de Kanon) de braços abertos, como se estivesse fora por um mês ou dois. Um amargo arrependimento ardeu na garganta; abraçou sua frágil mãe com força, escondendo o rosto no ombro magro.

Helena se limitou a sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas de felicidade banhavam-lhe a face. Ela envolveu o filho nos braços como fazia há muito tempo atrás; mas a senhora parecia ainda mais frágil com o passar dos anos.

- S-seu café, querido – fungou Helena, passando o dorso da mão nos olhos ao enxugar as lágrimas. – Bom, é... Eu vou... Fazer o serviço de casa...

E, sorrindo, se levantou e se afastou. Assim que abriu a porta, Afrodite estava parado ao lado dela.

- Pode entrar, querido. – Disfarçando os olhos vermelhos, Helena passou sem olhá-lo, demonstrando ainda um leve tom choroso. Sem dizer nada, Afrodite atravessou a mesma porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Encontrou Saga de joelhos no colchão, ainda coberto pelos lençóis e com a cabeça baixa, oculta pelos cabelos que chegavam a tocar o colchão. O grego sentiu o colchão ceder à sua frente, e a mão leve do sueco erguer-lhe o rosto.

- Ta tudo bem...? – A voz que alcançara os ouvidos de Saga era suave e macia. Deixou que aquelas mãos tocassem o rastro de suas lágrimas. Deixou-se ser abraçado; aqueles braços não eram como os que o abrigara há pouco, mas...

Era igualmente quente. Era diferente, de qualquer forma, mas era acolhedor como o anterior. Não havia nada que se pudesse equiparar a eles. Sua mãe o acalmava, acalentava. Amparava. Aqueles braços eram puros, o aceitaram apesar do sofrimento que causara. Por muitos anos, embora negasse na época, seu íntimo sentia um frio que nunca se dissipava.

Procurou em outros braços um traço de calor, de conforto. Mas todos os abraços lhe eram falsos, beijos eram gélidos e carícias eram por interesse. Isso o fez aquele homem que foi. Continuou numa busca imprescindível e silenciosa por alguém que pudesse preencher o enorme vazio que sentiu a partir do momento em que deu o primeiro passo para longe de casa.

Encontrou aquele calor nos braços daquele que o acalentava agora. Afrodite era diferente de todos com quem Saga se envolvera. Não acreditava nisso à princípio, mas o sueco não olhava para sua vasta conta bancária,e sim para seu verdadeiro coração,no fundo de sua alma ferida. Ele o resgatou do gélido breu da ganância. Foram aquelas mãos que lhe tocavam o rosto que o resgataram de lá.

Não suportaria perdê-lo. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, sofreu dessa dor e não agüentaria conviver com aquele frio que lhe feria a alma. Não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Morreria.

- Di... – Aquela angústia que sentira há pouco se esvaía, dissipando-se em meio ao calor dos braços de seu amado. Sentia vontade de nunca se separar dele. – Eu te amo. Não quero nunca me afastar de você.

Afrodite nada disse. Ignorando totalmente onde estavam, abraçou a cabeça do grego contra o peito. Afagou os cabelos macios e pousou os lábios entre eles. Mas Saga estava estranho. Desde quando ele se tornara tão dependente em relação ao seu lado emocional?

- Saga, o que houve? – Afrodite perguntou, com um ar sério.

- N-nada. – O grego pigarreou, se afastando um pouco. – Nada de mais, Di, não se preocupe.

- Se você diz... – Mas o sueco estava "com uma pulga atrás da orelha". Levantou-se, desamassando as roupas. Deixou Saga sozinho no quarto e fechou a porta ao sair. Desde quando o chamava de Di?Será que essa visita repentina causou uma mudança tão profunda que aquele velho Saga arrogante e ganancioso sumira de vez?

Afrodite dirigiu-se à cozinha, e deparou-se com ninguém menos que Kanon, parado próximo à pia de costas para a soleira a qual o sueco entrava. O homem voltou lentamente a cabeça em sua direção, com um brilho nos olhos semelhante ao de uma fera à espreita.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Afrodite, sem perceber o olhar perigoso de Kanon.

- Bom dia. – Kanon deu um sorrisinho torto, parecendo ainda mais velhaco. Deixou a xícara de café sobre a pia e seguiu Afrodite com os olhos até o mesmo sentar-se à mesa e servir-se de uma maçã. – Se quiser alguma coisa, é só pedir... – Encerrou com um tom de voz malicioso, o que passou despercebido pela inocência sem igual de Afrodite.

- Obrigado!

O que Afrodite não sabia é que Kanon ouvira a conversa de uns minutos atrás. Estava reconfirmado o que ele suspeitava e já tinha suas cartas preparadas. Só esperava o momento certo de jogar.

Seus pensamentos sórdidos foram interrompidos quando Helena entrou na cozinha com várias sacolas vazias nas mãos.

- Alguém pode... Afrodite!Pode ir comigo à feira?Não vou conseguir carregar tudo sozinha...

- Espera só um minuto que eu vou! – Afrodite se levantou da cadeira, indo para o quarto se trocar. Mas ao passar por Helena, esta cochichou:

- Seria bom para esses dois conversar, não é...?

- Tem razão...

- Kanon – Helena voltou-se para o filho – vai sair hoje?

- Não. Vou consertar a moto.

- Faça isso, querido. – Helena juntou as palmas das mãos num estalo. – Podemos ir, Afrodite?

Sogra e genro saíram da casa pouco antes de Saga sair do quarto. Conhecia Afrodite muito bem, e sabia que tinha algo ali. Ele queria que os irmãos se dessem bem outra vez, embora esta seja uma proeza próxima do impossível. Mas não custava tentar.

A casa estava vazia; Kanon devia estar no quintal. Saga forçou seus pés a seguir o caminho até lá.

Encontrou-o abaixado próximo a uma Kasinski Comet vermelha. Parecia nem ter notado que gêmeo mais velho estava a observá-lo a alguns metros de distância.

- Bela moto. – Elogiou Saga, querendo puxar algum assunto. Kanon sobressaltou-se um pouco, olhando por cima do ombro. Não respondeu, voltando-se novamente para a máquina. – Você a comprou?

Mais uma vez foi ignorado. Reunindo toda a paciência disponível naquele momento, tentou de novo.

- Quer ajuda?

Kanon atirou uma chave de fenda no chão, num movimento infantil.

-Não, e vê se pára de me encher. – Mas Saga apanhara a chave e lhe entregara a ferramenta.

- Kanon, você ta pior que eu.

- Isso é possível? – Provocou Kanon.

- Sim, e é pra ver o quanto você se decaiu. – Saga respondeu à provocação. – Podemos conversar como civilizados?

Kanon ficou em pé de repente. Deu meia-volta, cerrando os punhos. Em uma das mãos estava um martelo.

- O que mais.... Me irrita...é você voltar com a maior cara de pau...!

Saga se calou, dando atenção ao seu gêmeo.

- Você não tinha de tudo lá na cidade?Por que não volta para lá e esquece que a gente existe?!

O gêmeo mais velho riu:

- Você fala como se fosse muito fácil, não é...?

- Você não tem o direito de voltar...! – O punho de Kanon apertou com mais força a ferramenta, fazendo alguns tendões saltarem. – Não éramos bons o suficiente para você, não é?

- Kanon, eu mudei, e você sabe disso.

- Claro! – Esbravejou irônico – Claro que mudou!Perder uma grana como aquela deve mudar muito uma pessoa!

Uma veia latejou na garganta do grego.

- Você tem todo o direito de ter raiva... – os punhos de Saga também cerraram, na tentativa de manter a calma.

- Eu to só começando. – Ao falar, os dentes rangiam. Kanon deu alguns passos até parar a um palmo de distância de seu irmão. Parecia olhar-se num espelho.

- Fala.

Kanon ficou silencioso. Tinha tantas verdades a jogar na cara daquele desgraçado; mas não conseguia dizê-las.

- E então?

Sentindo-se provocado, Kanon estreitou os olhos, querendo reduzir a pó aquela cara nojenta que o fitava com uma paciência insuportavelmente irritante.

- Você não faz mais parte dessa família, Saga. Foi o que você me disse naquele dia, se lembra?

Uma lembrança repentina veio à mente do grego.

"_Kanon o agarrava pelos ombros, tentando impedi-lo de sair de casa."_

"– _Saga, seu idiota! Não vá embora...!"_

"_- Eu cansei daqui! – O mais velho se libertou do outro e disparou em direção à porta do quarto."_

"_Kanon tentou correr novamente atrás, e deparou-se com a imagem de sua mãe às lágrimas e seu pai aos berros:"_

"_- Pense direito, meu filho!!" _

"_Com uma frieza monstruosa, Saga nem ao menos olhou para trás ao dizer : ' Não faço mais parte desta família'. Cruzou a soleira da porta, carregando seus poucos pertences sem vacilar um passo sequer."_

- Ou você não se lembra? - A voz de Kanon se alterava cada vez mais. – Depois que você foi embora, não teve um – estendeu o dedo indicador – único dia que nossa mãe não chorou por sua causa...!O pai também... Eles me olhavam como se olhassem para você.

Saga sentiu uma dor tão forte que se assemelhava a ferro em brasa.

- Você não sabe como foi ruim ter a sua cara. Eu te admirava, Saga, tinha orgulho de ser seu irmão. Você era o cara mais inteligente e perspicaz que eu conhecia. Na época, ser confundido com você era uma honra para mim. Depois daquilo, a cada dia que passava esse orgulho diminuía e meu ódio aumentava.

O gêmeo mais velho não teve coragem de manter o contato visual. Relaxou o punho e os ombros.

- Não devia ter voltado, Saga. Foi o pior que poderia ter feito. Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter voltado.

Kanon deu-lhe as costas, abaixando-se novamente próximo à motocicleta. Não proferiu mais palavras, e provavelmente não falaria mais nada. Deixou-o a sós com a moto e voltou para casa.

Continua...

N/A: Dessa vez me superei!!\o/ Desculpa a demora, eu tava tentando trabalhar um capítulo mais comprido... Creio que o próximo também será!Falando nele... Meu lado obscuro abriu suas asas nele (6). Lembro-me de rir enquanto penso no que vou escrever ( eu tenho medo de mim mesma .'' ) ; mas aquela risada seca,com direito a sorriso sádico e brilho velhaco nos olhos...Não imagine,horas de sono fazem bem à saúde / apanhamuitoforte.

Reviews:

À Grazi:

Acho que o Milo nem aparece na história... Pelo menos, não está nos planos ele aparecer... E quanto ao Kanon malvado... Eu não sei se vou conseguir, mas vou tentar fazer dele um monstro [xD]. Obrigada por ler!

À Juliabelas:

Obrigada pelo elogio - sorrisão - e, desta vez, o capítulo ficou enorme (para os meus padrões) e espero que tenha agradado! n.n Obrigada por ler!

Até o próximo capítulo!!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap VI

N/A: _Antes de tudo, bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite para quem está lendo!Eu sei que é bem incomum aparecer um "N/A" logo no começo da fic, mas este é um caso meio diferente. Para quem leu o último capítulo, deve ter percebido qual seria o conteúdo deste aqui, portanto, quem não curte esse tipo de leitura se não quiser ler as cenas não há problema algum, é uma opção de vocês. E para quem resolver ler, espero que goste, pois isso tudo me deu um trabalho muito grande – cai dura no chão – E outra coisa: queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas como eu sinto dificuldade em escrever esse tipo de cena acabei por demorar mais que o normal. Gomen e boa leitura!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pensava nas palavras de Kanon. "Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter voltado". O que será que quis dizer com aquilo? , ou melhor, o que ele fará?

Saga deixou a água corrente escorrer por seu rosto. Estava pensativo enquanto banhava-se. Pensava nas palavras de seu irmão; o conhecia muito bem, assim como conhecia a si mesmo (ainda que os anos e a distância os tivesse separado). Ele está tramando alguma coisa, dizia sua mente supostamente paranóica.

Mas o quê?

Alguém bateu à porta, perguntando por Saga. Este respondeu, alegando que sairia do banheiro dali a pouco. É mesmo. Esquecera-se de que ia passar um tempo com seu pai à tarde, estava tão submerso em seus devaneios que nem se lembrara.

Quase tropeçando nas roupas, secou-se e vestiu-se no banheiro mesmo. Ao sair, esbarrou em Kanon; pediu desculpas, mas este apenas devolveu um olhar irritadiço e deu-lhe as costas.

- Finalmente! – Hector estava de braços cruzados, esperando-o na sala de estar. – Achei que tinha descido pelo ralo. - E riu da própria piada.

- Por um momento eu também – Saga sorriu, aproximando-se do pai.

- Que bom que aceitou "tomar uma" comigo, filho. – passou o braço pesado nos ombros do filho.

- Hector, não faça o menino beber demais...! – Helena entrava na sala no exato instante.

- Se bobear ele bebe mais que eu! – Hector parecia muito animado. – Não vai morrer com um copinho de cerveja, não é não?

- Pelo menos voltem para o jantar!

Puxando Saga pelos ombros, Hector saiu de casa com um grande sorriso.

- Que coisa. – Helena suspirou ao ver os dois saindo de casa. Deu meia-volta, indo para a cozinha e deparou-se com Kanon. – Ah, querido!Não foi junto...?

- Não.

- Querido, devia dar uma chance ao seu irmão.

- Ele não nos deu uma antes de ir embora.

- E o que acha que ele veio fazer aqui? – Helena respondeu, com o rosto sério. – Essa sua raiva só vai fazer mal a você. – E passou por ele.

- Só para mim...? – Sussurrou Kanon, cerrando as sobrancelhas. Neste mesmo instante, viu Afrodite passeando pelo quintal através da janela. – Eu acho que não.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Garçom, duas doses de uísque!

Hector golpeava o balcão ao fazer seu pedido. O garçom logo atendeu, fazendo uma careta irritada. Saga pegou um dos copos que estavam sobre o balcão.

- Um brinde à sua volta, filho! – A voz estrondosa de Hector ecoou pelo bar deserto, abafando o tilintar do choque entre os copos. Ao mesmo tempo em que Saga servia-se de um pequeno e "gracioso" gole, seu pai bebeu tudo de uma só vez, deixando a bebida amarga descer pela garganta. O copo voltou ao balcão.

Saga se limitou a sorrir, pousando cuidadosamente o copo sobre o balcão.

- Não, merece mais que um brinde, merece uma festa!

- Pai, não, eu... Eu não mereço tudo isso.

Os olhos cor-de-mel se voltaram para ele.

- Por que diz isso?

- Por que... – a mão de Saga apertou o copo – por que eu fiz um grande mal a vocês... Não merecia nem ao menos ser recebido.

Uma mão pesada pousou no ombro de Saga.

- Pare de falar besteiras. Eu já não disse que o que importa é que voltou?

- Mas...

- É claro que nunca esquecemos aquela ocasião. Mas você voltou para nós, e é isso o que me importa! – Hector bebeu outra dose.

- Eu não mereço nada disso.

- Por quê?Você é o nosso filho. Nunca a gente te deixaria na mão. – Hector ficou sério e fitou o filho por alguns instantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Kanon, fica de olho na casa , por favor?Vou ter que sair agora. – Helena estava prestes a sair. Antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, saiu apressada.

- Ta bem... – Kanon viu-se sozinho em casa. Não, não estava sozinho. Era o momento ideal. Deixou um sorriso transparecer sádico em seu rosto ao ver Afrodite entrando na sala.

- Ué... Onde foram todos?

- Não faço idéia. – Kanon passou por ele, sem desgrudar os olhos do rapaz.

Sem ter percebido, Afrodite suspirou desanimado e partiu em direção à cozinha. Apoiou as mãos sobre a pia, tentando espiar pela janela. Só viu o quintal vazio, as árvores balançando com o vento... Pareciam vultos... Os galhos, mesmo que de longe, se assemelhavam a mãos com garras... e as supostas feições apavorantes nas hachuras dos troncos... Aquela visão lhe arrepiava a espinha.

Foi quando se virou seu coração quase saltou pela boca!Atrás de si,tão silencioso quanto o escuro e tão próximo que as batidas do coração falhavam, estava Kanon. Seu olhar parecia ter sido tomado por sombras.

- Que susto...!

O rosto permaneceu impassível.

- Afrodite, eu vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que me responda.

O que era aquilo?

- P-pode fazer...

Um pequeno sorriso se fez no canto dos lábios de Kanon. O som de escapou de sua boca era semelhante ao silvo de uma serpente.

- O que há... Entre você... E o meu irmão...?

Afrodite engoliu em seco, apertando nervosamente a beirada da pia com as mãos.

- E-eu não entendo o... Que quer dizer... Com isso.

O sorriso sombrio se ampliou.

- Essa não é a resposta que eu quero ouvir.

- Kanon, me deixa passar, por favor....

Repentinamente, a mão do grego apertou o braço magro do sueco.

- Ainda não me respondeu. – A mão apertou mais. – Eu quero ouvir você dizer, embora eu já saiba.

Afrodite empurrou-o, mas foi em vão: Kanon prendeu seu pulso contra a pia.

- Eu não sei... Do que você ta falando...!

- Não vai falar, não é... – o rosto de Kanon aproximou-se ainda mais. – Terei que descobrir pelo pior jeito.

Antes que Afrodite pudesse reagir, fora brutalmente pressionado pelo quadril contra a pia; sentiu a nuca queimar quando a mão de Kanon puxou seus cabelos para trás.

- K-Kanon...! – O sueco tentou se mover para se libertar, mas quanto mais tentava, mais a dor se tornava insuportável. A risada baixa e obscena fez-se ouvir.

- Acho que o meu irmãozinho não ia gostar de saber o que estamos fazendo...

- N...!Você não...!

- Ah, vou... Deixa eu te contar uma coisa. – Levou os lábios à orelha de um relutante Afrodite. – Meus pais ficaram tão felizes quando o Saga voltou... Acho que seria uma notícia muito chocante para eles.

Afrodite encarou Kanon com uma expressão horrorizada. Tentou mais uma vez separar-se daquelas mãos, mas isto o fizera machucar-se ainda mais.

- Se tentar lutar, vai se machucar. – Os lábios de Kanon desfizeram o sorriso sádico. Mas os olhos ainda brilhavam assustadoramente. – Mais do que eu pretendo.

Com um solavanco, Kanon afastou-se da pia, puxando consigo pelos cabelos Afrodite. Levou-o forçosamente ao quarto onde estava "hospedado" e atirou-o sem cerimônias sobre a cama. Não houve tempo para o sueco fugir, pois Kanon trancara a porta e o cercara de todas as maneiras possíveis. Tentou até lançar contra o grego todos os objetos possíveis, mas Kanon o prendera pelos pulsos.

- Vai mesmo me desafiar? – Kanon elevou o tom de voz, aproximando o rosto assustado do seu; sentiu um golpe de saliva acertar seu rosto na tentativa de defesa do sueco. Um forte tapa em resposta derrubou-o novamente sobre a cama.

Afrodite provou do próprio sangue ao ser agredido. Sentiu o colchão ceder ao peso de Kanon, que o puxava sem delicadezas e deixando marcas de seus dedos na pele alva. Foi forçado a ajoelhar-se.

- Kanon, n...!

- Eu não quero te machucar – Kanon apertou os lábios contra a orelha de Afrodite; e riu sarcástico. - Não é justo você se deitar só com o meu irmão.

- I-Isso não tem nada a ver...! – A voz de Afrodite adquiria um tom cada vez mais desesperado; seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas de pavor.

- Então é verdade. – Murmurou Kanon com um tom maníaco na voz, antes de beijar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. - Meu irmãozinho não ia gostar nada do que estamos fazendo.

- Então por que não pára...!? – Afrodite relutava com as mãos que insistiam em despi-lo.

- Justamente por isso. – O grego empurrou-o com força contra a cabeceira, enquanto mordia o ombro pálido e pressionava sua virilha com o joelho. Riu ao ver a expressão dolorida no rosto de Afrodite. – Pensei que fosse mais acostumado a esse tipo de coisa!

E a camisa do sueco se fizera em trapos com a brutalidade de Kanon. Prendendo os pulsos do rapaz com as mãos, deslizou os olhos no belo corpo de Afrodite.

- Pelo menos bom gosto ele tem. – Como um animal sobre a presa, Kanon passou a língua nos próprios lábios lentamente. Afrodite debateu o corpo com força; a prensa do grego foi mais dura. - Se ficar parado, vou com mais carinho... Meu "irmãozinho" não vai gostar de te ver marcado por mim. – O próximo alvo de seus lábios fora o pescoço de Afrodite, deixando marcas propositalmente. – Acho que ele me mataria. No mínimo.

Enquanto palavras cruéis eram ditas, as roupas abandonavam o corpo do sueco. Este não mais relutava; o choque o fazia tremer, seus olhos desfocados não apontavam para lugar nenhum. Já não mais lágrimas saíam deles. Estava sendo tomado por uma sensação terrível e dolorosa, como a marca de ferro quente.

- Sabe de uma coisa...? – A voz de Kanon o despertara momentaneamente. Suas mãos ásperas estavam dirigindo-se a locais indevidos. – Você deveria ir embora... Na verdade, nunca deveria ter vindo, foi uma idéia muito cretina.

- Quem está sendo cretino aqui...? – A voz do sueco escapuliu em meio aos dentes trincados. Algo semelhante a um rosnado rasgou a garganta grega, e ainda mais bruto que antes, Kanon o fez deitar-se de bruços em meio aos lençóis. Afrodite sentiu a cabeça ser cabeça ser apertada contra os travesseiros e dor intensa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Garçom, mais uma.

O número de doses se perdera. Embora Hector tivesse bebido aquela quantidade anormal de álcool, não aparentava diferença em seu comportamento. Impressionante.

Saga procurou não beber muito. Não se sentia bem, havia um mal-estar na boca do estômago, além de uma incômoda dor no peito. Pegou um copo com gelo que estava esquecido sobre a mesa e mexeu-o, tentando distrair-se.

- Mais uma, filho? – Hector o cutucara com o cotovelo, chamando- lhe a atenção.

- Não, eu... Não estou me sentindo bem. – Saga continuou no gelo que balançava em meio ao resto de uísque no copo em suas mãos. A expressão no rosto de Hector parecia ser desapontamento.

- Olha, se... Se você não é acostumado a beber, deveria ter avisado.

- Não, não, eu só... Estou com uma sensação meio ruim.

A mão pesada do pai estapeou carinhosamente entre as espáduas do filho.

- É só impressão, filho, não se preocupe.

Saga suspirou: - É, deve ser.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seu corpo não parava de tremer. Queria não abrir os olhos; aquela sensação de pânico, que se alastrara com violência tinha suas garras fincadas na alma do rapaz jogado sobre a cama.

Kanon não estava mais no quarto, mas sua violência ainda era presente nas marcas de seus dedos na pele de Afrodite. Deixou também suas palavras, antes de sair:

"Se você for embora, não farei nada diretamente ao meu irmão."

Dentro de si, um medo maior que seu pânico se pronunciava. Aquele homem não estava em seu perfeito juízo, ou pelo menos não parecia estar. Foi monstruosamente eficiente em atacá-lo, pois este era o meio mais covarde, porém o mais conveniente, de atingir Saga. Mas aquele medo o fazia pensar no pior: se Kanon foi capaz do que fez (Afrodite estremecia só de imaginar), não seria nada fazer algum mal ao irmão de forma perigosa. Talvez devesse mesmo partir, em silêncio.

Quase sem força, levantou-se. Sentia dores fortes, ainda mais na consciência. Tinha pressa de partir antes que Saga chegasse, pois vê-lo naquele estado deplorável em que estava seria catastrófico. Inventaria alguma desculpa qualquer e sairia dali o mais rápido possível.

Sem demoras, a muda de roupas que levara estava reunida em sua bagagem; escondeu nela os trapos. Vestiu-se novamente e saiu do quarto.

Sua respiração falhou ao ver Kanon sentado no sofá da sala, de onde parecia estar esperando Afrodite. Tomando a maior distância possível e sem responder ao seu olhar, caminhou até a porta e girou a maçaneta destrancada.

- Se quiser uma carona.

Quem quer que ouvisse a voz de Kanon, de nada suspeitaria. Soara tão natural como uma simples gentileza. Afrodite não se deu ao trabalho de responder (na realidade, não o pôde) e saiu daquela casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- E aí eu perdi tudo. – Concluiu Saga. Estava contando sobre o que passara antes de voltar. É claro que alguns detalhes foram modificados.

- Corte de patrocínio? – Hector terminava a "saideira". – Mas por quê?

- Tinha muita "sujeira" ali no meio. Caí fora, mas o velho Goldass e toda a cavalaria retiraram o apoio, e eu fiquei cheio de dívidas.

- Mas você perdeu tudo e ta morando na rua?

- Não, não – Saga balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Tudo que sobrou foram uns terrenos, que eu acabei vendendo. Dá pra eu viver muito bem com o que ganhei com eles. – Riu, acompanhado de seu pai.

- Ah, bom – Hector tomou um gole de cerveja. – E o Afrodite?

- Que tem ele?

- Hm. – Pousou o copo no balcão. – Ele me parece ser um bom rapaz.

- Ele é mesmo. – Saga fingiu coçar o nariz para ocultar um leve sorriso. – Ele já trabalhou para mim, e me apoiou nos momentos difíceis, digamos assim. Ele é um... Cara legal.

- Também gostei dele. Deveríamos ter chamado ele para vir hoje,né?

- Deixa pra próxima. – Saga viu o pai terminar o último copo de um número incontável de doses. – Eu pago, OK?

- Dessa vez não – Hector foi mais rápido e sacou um conjunto de cédulas e deixou-as sobre o balcão. – Aí, companheiro, pode ficar com o troco!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Kanon, onde está o Afrodite?

Helena havia acabado de voltar, toda esbaforida.

- Não o vi. – Kanon ainda estava sentado no sofá no mesmo jeito. Então, aquele carinha conseguiu se mandar sem ser visto...

- Ele deve estar no quint... – Helena parou próxima à estante da sala, onde havia um pequeno pedaço de papel. Leu-o em silêncio e guardou-o no bolso do avental que pendurara no pescoço. – Que pena, deveria ter ficado pelo menos para o jantar.

Kanon não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho, embora sua reação não fosse vista por Helena. Esta parecia estar desapontada.

Não muito depois, quem chegava em casa era Aghata; mesmo que discretamente, também procurava pela presença do sueco e viu-se frustrada por não encontrá-lo.

- Sabe onde ele foi, Kanon? – A moça, bem corada, indagou ao irmão.

- Talvez tenha ido embora. – Kanon se levantou do sofá e passou pela irmã. – Por que essa preocupação toda?

- Não... Por nada. – Corando violentamente, Aghata fugiu aos olhos de Kanon.

- Até você...? – Sussurrou o grego, ao ver a irmã se afastar. Balançando negativamente a cabeça, deu-lhe as costas.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram! – Era a voz de Helena. Já estavam de volta? , bom, tanto faz. Saga parecia não desconfiar de nada, pois conversava altivamente com os pais. Recuando alguns passos, Kanon direcionou-se à saída da casa com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

- Onde está Afrodite? – Como quem não quer nada, Saga perguntou de seu amante.

- Bom, querido – Helena tirou de seu avental um pequeno pedaço de papel rabiscado e entregou-o ao desdobrou-o, reconhecendo a letra de Afrodite.

"_Desculpem por ter ido embora antes de me despedir. Minha avó não está bem, e tive que voltar. Desculpem-me. Afrodite."_

Aquele bilhete não lhe parecia bem. Via as letras, que geralmente eram caprichosas até mesmo na pressa, tremidas e tortas. Tinha algo errado ali.

- Alguém o viu partir? – Saga esmagou o papel com as mãos.

- Parece que não. – Respondeu Helena.

- Ele devia estar sozinho então. – Saga já se preparava para sacar o celular e tentar entrar em contato com o sueco.

- Não, o Kanon estava aqui.

O celular quase foi ao chão. Em alguns milésimo de um segundo, sua mente raciocinara tudo. Após a conclusão de seu raciocínio, sentiu o sangue ferver como nunca sentira antes. Sua ira assemelhava-se a um demônio feroz.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, Saga afastara a porta com violência, fazendo a mesma chocar-se contra a parede com estrondo. Atravessou o quintal, amassando a grama com a força de seus passos. Nenhum grito poderia pará-lo; nada, e nem ninguém. Seus olhos, que saltavam quase vermelhos nas órbitas, procuravam por _ele_.

E o encontrou encostado num pinheiro. Tinha os braços cruzados, e um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Não houve sequer chance para que pudesse reagir: Saga segurou seu colarinho com força e empurrou-o contra os espinhos da árvore.

- Você...!! – Não eram mais palavras que saíam de sua boca; era algo mais parecido com o rosnado de uma besta ferida.

- O quê? – Kanon continuou a provocá-lo, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Foi você... Não foi?! – Saga empurrou-o ainda mais contra o pinheiro. Era capaz de matá-lo, tamanho o ódio que pulsava em suas veias e artérias ao invés do sangue. Viu o sorriso sádico se ampliar no rosto cruel, antes de Kanon falar:

- Sim. Fui eu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Continua...

N/A: A essa altura... Acho que deve ter alguém querendo a minha cabeça. Não é à toa, não é?n.n'

Espero que tenham... Gostado?Bom, gostar, acho que ninguém gostou realmente, mas espero ter despertado algum tipo de emoção em alguém,seja de raiva,pena, ou mesmo o tédio.

Já vou parar de falar, prometo. Eu só queria deixar uma "pré-review", um comentário avulso de alguém que leu antes de todo mundo e até mesmo antes do capítulo sair do caderno. Comentário da minha musa inspiradora [?] / apanhaforte./, Isa Mokona:

"Continue o capítulo, pois está maravilhoso, falando sério acho que esse foi um dos melhores caps que você já fez, está muito empolgante. Parabéns, qualquer ajuda que precisar pode contar comigo, BJ BJ:*"

Vamos às reviews!!

À Lia Mizuno:

Uma fã!- olhos brilhando de emoção! – Que bom que gostooou! \o/ Estou me esforçando sim, pode apostar!E pretendo melhorar ainda mais, em consideração a vocês que me acompanham (ou não xD) e que me apóiam!Obrigada por ler!

À Grazi:

Espero que continue ainda gostando do Kanon, mesmo eu fazendo ele ser o antagonista da história...E que antagonista!Tenho medo dele! – me escondo embaixo da cama – Bom, deixando a brincadeira de lado, obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a fanfic, obrigada por seus comentários e além de tudo, obrigada por ler!

À Juliabelas:

Desta vez o capítulo foi ainda mais longo!Acho que me resultou num total de 11 páginas!Me empolguei!:3' E eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais cedo, pois parte dele já está escrito, e como vou estar de férias...\o/ E quanto ao Milo e o Camus... Vou ver se consigo uma pontinha para eles aparecerem, OK? Obrigada por ler!

À Isa Mokona:

Mas essa aí adora um romance!Desculpa por ter feito dele um drama, pois essa era a intenção desde o começo. Só que não sei como fazer o resto! – bato a cabeça no teclado – Vou precisar de umas ajudinhas; D Obrigada por ler!

Até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. VII

Bastou um soco para levá-lo ao chão. Queria fazê-lo pagar com suas próprias mãos; a morte seria pouco. Kanon levantou-se aos poucos, limpando o sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca.

- Desgraçado!! – Saga puxou-o pelo colarinho outra vez, sacudindo-o com violência. Mesmo que o gêmeo tentasse reagir, não seria páreo àquela fúria que não passaria tão facilmente.

Saga lançou Kanon ao chão de novo. Prensou-o com as pernas, pronto para trucidar aquele rosto igual ao seu. Nunca Kanon iria saber a dor que sentia, ou pior: a dor de Afrodite, que nada tinha ver com o que Saga fizera no passado.

Sentiu um forte solavanco puxando-o pelos ombros; foi retirado bruscamente de seu transe assassino, e foi aí que se deu conta da platéia de seu show: a família Maximinus assistia horrorizada, enquanto Hector continha o filho mais velho.

- Saga...! – Hector fazia um esforço desgraçado para segurá-lo. - O que você... está fazendo...?!!

- Eu...! – Relutando-se, viu Kanon levantar-se outra vez. – Eu vou matá-lo!!

- Acalme-se, meu filho...! – Suplicou o pai, sentindo os braços cederem à força jovial de Saga.

- Deixa ele vir. – Kanon cerrou os punhos. – Deixa ele vingar o veadinho dele.

Saga sacudiu o corpo com mais violência, respondendo à provocação.

- Que história é essa?! – Hector recuou o corpo, levando consigo Saga.

Kanon cuspiu sangue antes de falar.

- O seu amado "Afroditezinho" não é bem o que vocês pensam não, sabe?

Já era tarde demais. Saga parou aos poucos de se mexer, limitando-se a encarar o gêmeo. Não deveria ter perdido o controle naquela hora... Aquilo ia custar-lhe muito caro. Mas lamentar-se era o que não precisava.

- O que está dizendo, Kanon? – Desta vez, foi Helena quem perguntara.

Kanon sustentava o olhar de Saga, como se o desafiasse.

- Cale a boca, Kanon.

- O que foi, Saga? – Kanon avançou alguns passos até o irmão. – Tem medo que eles saibam de vocês dois?Que cenazinha de ciúmes mais ridícula a sua... E pensar que teve a coragem de trazê-lo para cá.

- Cale a boca!! – Por pouco, Saga não se vê livre para esfregar aquele rosto cínico no gramado; mas Hector foi mais rápido e segurou-o.

- Me desculpe Saga. Mas eu tive de fazer aquilo. Eu avisei a você que não era para voltar. Mas você não me ouviu.

Todos os olhavam, incrédulos. A primeira a reagir foi Aghata, que escondeu o rosto com as mãos e voltou para a casa correndo aos soluços.

- Desgraçado... Seu problema é comigo, e não com ele! – Com um último esforço, Saga libertou-se dos braços do pai e agarrou Kanon pelo pescoço com as mãos.

- Vai me matar na frente dos nossos pais, Saga? – Mesmo que sufocado, desferiu essas palavras com a voz entrecortada. – Quer perdê-los... De novo?

Outro soco atingiu-lhe em cheio o nariz. Kanon cambaleou, levando a mão ao nariz ensangüentado. Helena correu até ele, na tentativa desesperada de ajudá-lo.

- Saga.

Hector tocou o ombro do filho, com uma expressão indecifrável. Logo os olhos apontaram para Kanon. – O que ele fez?

- Pergunte a ele. – Saga olhou Kanon com desprezo. Os olhos dourados o apontaram, em busca de uma resposta.

Descontrolado, Kanon gargalhou.

- Dei um trato naquele b...

- Você... Você só pode estar louco! – Esbravejou Hector.

Kanon continuou rindo. Aquilo despertou mais uma vez a ira de Saga.

- KANON, VOU ARRANCAR A SUA CABEÇA!! – E partiu para cima outra vez, embora tenha sido interferido por seu pai.

- Saga, acalme-se! – Hector tinha o rosto vermelho de tanto esforço.

Helena pôs-se entre os filhos, segurando o rosto de Saga com as mãos.

- Você deve ir atrás dele!

O quê? , disseram os outros três ali. Helena ainda encarava firmemente o filho, demonstrando determinação nas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não pode deixá-lo ir, agora que ele deve estar precisando de você! – Os olhos verdes de Helena arregalavam intensos a cada palavra dita, esticando as leves rugas. – Você _tem_ que ir, agora!

Hector o soltara, concordando com a esposa. Ouviram um riso debochado.

- Hé! Como que ele vai sair daqui a essa hora?

- C...!

- Kanon tem razão. Não há táxis a essa hora aqui por perto...

- Vou a pé, então.

- Mano.

Era a voz de Aghata. A moça vinha até eles, com o rosto manchado pela alta concentração de maquiagem que se desfizera com as muitas lágrimas. Jogou algo contra Saga, e este o apanhou com a mão rapidamente.

- Chaves...?

- Agora você pode ir. – Aghata enxugou o canto do olho com as costas da mão. – Espero que... Consiga.

- Espera, você não...! – Gritou Kanon, tentando reagir, mas sendo impedido.

- Ele vai. – Hector falou sério enquanto segurava Kanon.

Saga observou as chaves em sua mão. Levantou o olhar e encontrou a Kasinski Comet ligeiramente inclinada sobre o gramado, presa a uma corrente. Apertou com força as chaves, lançando um último olhar à sua família; moveu os lábios, sussurrando para si mesmo.

Eu vou voltar.

Em passos firmes, andou até a máquina. Arrancou com força a corrente enferrujada, partindo-a ao meio. Apoiou as mãos nos guidões da Kasinski e passou uma das pernas sobre a garupa, sentando-se no assento de couro macio. Encaixou a chave em seu devido lugar e girou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o botão próximo ao guidão, dando a partida. Pressionou o pedal esquerdo, chutou a alavanca de apoio e arrancou com a moto, deixando para trás Kanon aos berros.

- Mas que...! – Kanon voltou-se para a irmã. – Aghata!Por que você...?

- Desculpe...

Ao longe, um tímido ruído se alastrou pelo espaço trazendo consigo um conjunto de luzes. Um carro irrompeu em meio à escuridão, acompanhado por sons e luzes; parou em frente à casa, e dois homens fardados saíram do veículo.

- Recebemos uma denúncia e viemos verificar.

Kanon, sem pensar, tentou fugir; e ao fazê-lo, incriminou a si mesmo. O policial, pouco maior que Hector, não teve dificuldades em segurá-lo, prendendo-lhe os pulsos para trás. Mesmo que se debatesse, Kanon foi friamente arrastado até o camburão, onde foi jogado na gaiola traseira do veículo. A família, ainda impotente, viu o camburão se perder em meio às árvores outra vez.

Helena muito chorava; mesmo sabendo do crime, ver um filho ser tomado de si era terrível. O destino já lhe levara um deles, agora o outro lhe fora arrancado. Hector parecia sentir o mesmo, mas apenas abraçou a esposa e a filha.

- D-desculpem... Pai, mãe – Aghata soluçava, com o rosto escondido no peito de seu pai – e-eu tive que... Fazer isso...!

Seu celular despencou no chão, e nele estava gravado um conjunto de números emergenciais.

- Vamos entrar. – Murmurou Hector, apertando um pouco o abraço. Levou consigo as duas; teria de ser forte àquela hora. Teria de ser forte por três. Dará tudo certo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, um forte clarão iluminava a estrada velozmente. O vento era agressivo àquela velocidade, Saga sentia o rosto desprotegido queimar. A motocicleta estava em seu limite, e deslizava sobre o asfalto pedregoso ruidosamente. A noite era escura, coberta de nuvens densas e cinzentas. Não havia lua a ser vista.

Em alguns minutos, atingia as ruas da cidade. Muitas luzes ao redor. Freando bruscamente, Saga tombou o guidão da motocicleta, fazendo a mesma deslizar de lado levantando uma poeira forte. Saltou da Kasinski e pediu informação à pessoa mais próxima.

- Onde fica o aeroporto...?!

- S-segue a estrada, moço, e pega o "ataio" de terra que chega mais rápido! – Respondeu assustado um "flanelinha".

Murmurando um rápido "obrigado", Saga voltou à moto e partiu com ela a todo vapor!

A estrada a seguir era irregular e cheia de lombadas. Era forte e seca a poeira que levantava quando a motocicleta queimava os pneus no asfalto. Tão rápido como o vento - quiçá mais - atingiu a estrada estreita de barro úmido e viu ao horizonte um avião cortar os céus. A sua frente estava o humilde aeroporto, o mesmo o qual viera para sua terra.

Foi preciso andar até lá, uma vez que o motor super aquecido da Comet afogara. Não era uma caminhada longa, mas Saga tratou de utilizar passos rápidos para encurtá-la. Totalmente esbaforido, entrou no hall e dirigiu-se ao balcão.

- Boa noite – uma simpática moça de cabelos curtos atendeu-o.

- B-boa – Saga apoiou as mãos no balcão. Tomou fôlego. – Eu preciso de uma passagem... Para Athenas.

Entraram numa breve discussão, pois Saga queria qualquer vôo desde que seu destino fosse Athenas, mas a atendente não contribuía. De qualquer forma, a passagem foi comprada e Saga disparou para o portão de embarque. Talvez (dizia uma pequena vozinha esperançosa dentro de si) Afrodite esteja no mesmo vôo!Mas... Se o encontrasse... O que faria?

- Espere aí – um segurança interceptou-o ao tentar passar pelo portão. Saga entregou-lhe o "bilhete". – Este vôo só sai daqui a uma hora.

- Uma hora?!!Tsc!!

- O último vôo para Athenas saiu agora, moço, se tivesse chegado um pouco mais cedo.

Era aquele avião que vira partir. Teria de esperar uma hora até ir ao encontro de Afrodite. Não poderia fazer nada. O jeito era esperar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pareciam ter se passado horas. Em pouco tempo, o avião já pousava em Athenas para extremo alívio de Saga. Saiu rapidamente do avião, passou correndo pelo aeroporto. Antes de apanhar um táxi, tentou uma ou duas vezes ligar para Afrodite, mas o fizera em vão.

Começou a chover pesadamente. Àquela hora, Afrodite já deveria ter chegado à pensão. Saga apanhou o primeiro táxi à sua vista e ordenou seu destino.

Mas o tempo foi cruel. As gotas pesadas batiam contra o vidro fora de ritmo e eram levadas pelo vento. O céu era nublado e a lua parecia estar-se escondendo da chuva, pois nem seu brilho platinado reluzia. Nem mesmo as estrelas estavam ao seu redor. Puras e melancólicas, as gotas ainda caíam.

E o tempo não passava. Passavam-se as batidas do coração, passava-se o respirar e também as gotas de chuva, mas não o tempo. Saga só pensava no que Afrodite estava sentindo naquele momento.... Se também observava a chuva com a mesma melancolia. Maldito seja o tempo, que se arrastava com lentidão. E a distância, que parecia ainda maior, que maldita seja também.

Os pneus deslizaram sobre o asfalto molhado, e pararam de repente. Através da vidraça embaçada era possível ver poucas luzes acesas no "Lar de Apollo". Pagou o serviço e, sem pressa, caminhou ao longo do pátio defronte à pensão. As gotas mal pareciam tocá-lo, embora seu corpo estivesse encharcado.

Saga chegou à porta e pressionou a campainha. Sentiu os ossos congelarem ao ver um vulto disforme através da vidraça decorada da porta. A maçaneta girou, e um rosto conhecido, cujo sorriso esticava as rugas, apareceu por um pequeno vão.

- Boa noite! – Cumprimentou Marie. – Saga, é você?!Por que está todo molhado desse j...

- Onde está Afrodite?

Os olhinhos rolaram para os lados atrás dos óculos redondos.

- Ele não veio com você?

- Ele não está aqui??

Para onde diabos ele poderia ter ido??

- Pensei que vocês tivessem viajado juntos.

- Sim, mas... - Saga tentou controlar a voz. – Ele voltou mais cedo.

Tentando se acalmar, Saga respirou fundo. Foi convencido (ou obrigado) a entrar. Marie o fez sentar-se e tomar um chá.

- Nervoso assim não vai conseguir resolver nada. – Dizia Marie, enquanto retirava a xícara vazia de cima da mesa de centro. – Oh, por Atena, esqueci ligado outra vez!

Marie dirigia-se ao telefone, que despejava em alto som as mensagens da secretária eletrônica.

Talvez Afrodite soubesse que eu viria direto para cá, pensava Saga, sentindo-se derrotado. Nem ao menos o celular o sueco atendia. E a chuva ainda caía forte. Quem sabe devesse esperá-lo por um dia ou dois... Era forte a dor em seu peito. Afrodite não dava nenhum sinal de vida. Não, ele... Ele não poderia...!

_"... Não se preocupe..."_

Espera um pouco.

_"... Eu estou bem..."_

Saga deu um salto ao ouvir aquela voz. Marie se assustou com a reação repentina do grego e se afastou do telefone.

_"... Eu to na casa do Milo, depois..."_

E Saga bateu a porta ao sair. Tomou um segundo táxi e ordenou aos berros para onde deveria alguns minutos de agonia lhe foram acrescentados ao ver-se preso no tráfego. Sem ver o quanto pagava ao motorista, saiu do carro e correu entre os veículos causando um grande furor.

A chuva ainda era severa. Por mais que castigasse com suas furiosas gotas, não era empecilho para o grego, que disparava determinado em direção ao prédio cinzento do outro quarteirão. A distância foi facilmente vencida.

A sala de recepção devia estar vazia; Saga nem se deu ao trabalho de verificar. Sem nem pensar ou respirar, já tinha seus pé apressados na úmida escadaria. Os degraus pareciam estar aos milhares, e finalmente Saga atingiu o quarto andar.

Numa leve corrida, desacelerou até o apartamento nº12 antes mesmo de lembrar-se de respirar. Pressionou freneticamente o botão da campainha.

Ouviu alguns sussurros por trás da porta, e ouviu um baixo ruído metálico. Seu coração saltava pela boca, a essa altura. A maçaneta prateada, levemente coberta por ferrugem girou-se com um estalo alto. E a porta pesadamente se abriu.

Continua...

N/A: Uia!Acho que é meio cedo pra eu aparecer por aqui xD' Por incrível que pareça,sim,sou eu, e estou aqui!

O próximo capítulo só vai sair mês que vem... Provavelmente. Vocês sabem com eu sou enrolada. Sou enrolada até os cabelos (piada sem graça.)!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... E por favor, não me xinguem com o final deste. Se eu escrevesse o que pretendia nele, ia ficar muito longo. Muito mesmo. De verdade. É que eu me empolgo :D'

Falando em me empolgar... Olha o tamanho dessa N/A!Vou ficando por aqui...

Reviews:

À Isa:

Minha mini musa inspiradora! – olhos brilhando – Que bom que gostou, e consegui despertar alguma emoção! – chorando,emocionada – O Kanon merece uma surra sim...mas eu dei um outro fim paraele... Embora eu ache que você vá me fazer perder metade da audição... Obrigada por ler!

À Juliabelas:

Empolguei-me de novo :D' E Vai ter uma surpresinha pra você no próximo capítulo :D( Já deve saber o que é,então nem é surpresa x.x') Obrigada por ler!

À Grazi:

O Kanon merece porrada mesmo!xD!Eu sei que eu fui muito boazinha e o mandei p/ cadeia...Ele merecia muito mais surra,mas ia alongar muito o capítulo,mais do que ele já está x.x' . Obrigada por ler, e espero que continue gostando!

O que será que acontece no próximo capítulo?Quem será que estava abrindo a porta?Aguarde o próximo capí... – Apanha. – Parei, vai.

Beijos, e até a próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap VIII

N/A:_ Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite ou boa madrugada pra quem ta lendo!Finalmente chegamos ao último capítulo. Sim, este já é o último capítulo, e sim, eu decidi isso de última hora. Resolvi fazer um final dramático pra história, e já até posso ver o que as pessoas dirão: "O que você acha que tava fazendo?!", ou então, "Onde foi parar seu cérebro, se é que teve algum!". Pois é... Eu torço para que gostem. Eu rezo para que gostem, aliás. Bom, agradeço a todos que leram, gostaram ou não, mandaram review ou não!Só a atenção de vocês já faz essa bobona aqui feliz. Well, boa leitura!!_

Encontrou um par de olhos azuis zangados. Não de Afrodite, e sim, de Milo.

- O que você quer aqui? – Seu tom de voz era baixo e ríspido.

Saga nem tomou fôlego ao responder: - Cadê o Afrodite?Eu...

- É melhor, você sair daqui! – Milo ainda sussurrava, embora veias saltassem em seu pescoço.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?? – Disse uma voz grave e carregada de sotaque. Ao lado de Milo, surgiu um rosto bonito e sério, moldurado por longas mechas ruivas que caíam sobre os ombros.

- Onde está Afrodite? – Insistiu Saga. Milo avançou furioso, mas a mão de Camus, o ruivo, o interferira.

- O que fez com ele, seu _merda_?

- Milo, acalme-se, por favor. - Camus o segurava, e falava num tom baixo e controlado. E voltou-se para Saga. – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia conversar com ele, parece abalado.

Saga fechou o punho e socou a batente da porta. Deveria ter esmagado Kanon um pouco mais...

- Eu preciso falar com ele. Muito. É questão de vida ou morte... – Saga viu sua voz baixa e lamentosa.

O ruivo olhou de Milo para Saga, pensativo.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Seu tom de voz era autoritário e frio. – Afrodite não parece estar em seu estado normal.

Saga esmurrou mais uma vez o batente. Estava prestes a fazer qualquer coisa para chegar até Afrodite, mas... Em íntimo, tinha medo desse encontro. O que poderia dizer a ele? Afrodite deveria estar tão frágil como um quebradiço fio de seda. Tão frágil que facilmente seria rompido pelo vento.

Aos poucos, contou aos rapazes a história. Tentava não demonstrar isso, mas a cada frase que dizia um teimoso nó entalava na garganta e seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. Saga sentia ódio de si mesmo, era culpa dele que Afrodite fora...

- Seu irmão que fez isso?

Saga levantou os olhos úmidos para Camus. -... Foi.

O francês voltou o rosto para Milo, que cerrava os punhos com tamanha força que os tendões saltavam. Os rapazes pareciam ter-se comunicado mentalmente, pois Camus disse, sem olhar para Saga.

- Entra.

E se afastou da porta de entrada, puxando Milo pelo braço enrijecido. Saga via seu caminho livre, mas não conseguia dar o primeiro passo de imediato. Receava a reação "dele". Tinha medo de ser expulso, de ter seu coração deixado à míngua...

- Ele está na cozinha.

Desta vez era Milo que falara. Estava com os braços cruzados e com as sobrancelhas cerradas, mas algo em seus olhos azuis o estimulava a ir. Azuis piscina... Assim como os "dele".

Cada parte do corpo tremia ao caminhar; Saga venceu os passos necessários para atravessar a sala. Havia apenas uma porta, e estava aberta. A sensibilidade se esvaía aos poucos das extremidades do corpo do grego, ao deparar-se com "ele".

Sua silhueta parecia ainda mais magra, perdendo aquele antigo ar gracioso. Estava de costas, e parecia olhar fixamente para baixo. Saga mal podia ver seu rosto, mas daquele ângulo em que se encontrava lhe era possível ver uma pequena cicatriz avermelhada nos cantos dos lábios rachados e uma mancha arroxeada na bochecha.

Saga acompanhou o pequeno movimento de Afrodite, que abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Desta vez, era possível ver seu rosto; parecia mais pálido que de costume, e sustentava escuras sombras abaixo dos olhos. Suas expressões estavam distorcidas. Como se perdesse o equilíbrio apoiou as mãos na pia e começou a ofegar. Saga entrou em choque.

Algo escarlate e líquido deslizava pela borda de mármore, e vinham dos pulsos do rapaz. Estavam dilacerados.

Ele queria sangrar até a morte.

Antes d'ele desabar, Saga livrou-se do choque e segurou-lhe o corpo. Viu sobre a pia uma grande e pontiaguda faca, cuja ponta pingava vermelha; e uma grande quantidade de sangue espalhado.

Saga tentou gritar por socorro, mas nada saía de sua garganta emudecida. O sangue pingava pelo chão, e Afrodite estava mais pálido que nunca. Cambaleando para trás, Saga derrubou uma cadeira e amparou Afrodite em seu tronco, segurando seus antebraços que ainda sangravam.

- Di... Acorda, por favor...!

Mas ele continuava desacordado; Milo e Camus, que estavam na sala, ouviram o barulho da cadeira e correram para a cozinha. Milo, assim como Saga, entrou em choque. Camus pegou um pano que havia sobre a mesa e envolveu um dos pulsos com ele; puxou um lenço azul que tinha no bolso e amarrou com força o outro pulso para estancar o sangramento. Saga ajoelhou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça loura nas coxas.

Foram minutos tensos. Aos berros, Milo chamou uma ambulância pelo telefone. Camus pressionava os pulsos de um desfalecido Afrodite para interromper o fluxo sangüíneo. Saga entrava em desespero enquanto tentava acordá-lo. Tinha a sensação de que se esvaía entre seus dedos.

- Não, Dite, não...! – Saga suplicava para o rosto inerte e pálido. – Minha culpa...! - Aos poucos, a respiração entrecortada sumia. O fio de seda se rompera.

Minha culpa.

Pouco tempo depois,paramédicos invadiram o apartamento e levaram-no para o estava transtornado, murmurava coisas ininteligíveis enquanto apertava o rosto com as mãos.

- Sente-se Saga, por favor. – Camus dirigiu-o ao sofá, fazendo-o se sentar. No outro lado da sala estava Milo, branco como papiro e com a mandíbula tensa. – Precisa se acal...

- Me acalmar...?! – A voz de Saga elevou algumas oitavas, soando esganiçada. Suas mãos tremiam descontroladas e apresentavam convulsões. – P-pra onde... Levaram...?

Ameaçou explodir por aquela porta atrás da ambulância, mas Camus o segurou pelos ombros.

- Nós vamos até lá. – Esclareceu ele, mantendo o autocontrole. – Assim que você se acalmar.

Sejam quais as palavras que Saga desejasse dizer, estas lhe fugiram. Apenas limitou-se a baixar a cabeça e concordar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-

Quando Saga deu-se por si, estava encarando o reluzente piso de mármore do hospital; tinha os dedos cruzados à altura dos joelhos e a cabeça inclinada para baixo. Virou o rosto para sua esquerda e, a uma cadeira de distância estava Milo, com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão rígida. Ainda parecia estar com o maxilar fortemente preso. Tinha os olhos fixos num único ponto.

Saga levantou a cabeça quando Milo finalmente se mexeu. Vindo na direção deles, Camus estava com o rosto muito sério. Num salto, Saga levantou-se e sacudiu o francês pelos ombros.

-Onde ele está?! Como ele está?! – Exaltou-se Saga. Ao mesmo tempo, Milo se levantava e buscava silenciosamente por respostas. Camus suspirou, procurando as palavras certas para dar-lhes a notícia.

- Ele... Perdeu muito sangue e. vai ficar desacordado por uns dias

- Ele corre risco? – Despejou Saga, gesticulando freneticamente.

A resposta não foi imediata. O grego se esqueceu de respirar até Camus começar a falar.

- Não. Não fisicamente. – Respondeu o francês com a voz grave.

Saga voltou a se sentar, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Minha culpa, pensou ele, engolindo em seco. Só tenho feito o pior a ele.

- A culpa foi minha – disse Milo, pela primeira vez naqueles longos minutos de agonia. – Não devia ter deixado ele sozinho na cozinha...

E Saga, ainda fitando o teto branco mal prestava atenção neles. Desde o momento em que conheceu Afrodite,só o prejudicou.E agora, o maior malefício que poderia acontecer, mesmo que indiretamente, foi resultado de uma atitude de nunca mais seria o mesmo. Graças a mim,pensou o grego.

- Será que... – murmurou Saga enquanto Camus e Milo discutiam. – Podemos vê-lo?

- Não sei dizer. – Respondeu Camus, desvencilhando-se de Milo. – Vou perguntar, quem sabe.

O francês se afastou, e Milo sentou-se ao lado de Saga.

- Ele... Ele vai ficar bem, o Afrodite – estava claro que tentava controlar a voz.

Saga sentiu desatar um nó no fundo de sua garganta.

- Ele só vai ficar bem se eu me afastar.

Milo arregalou os olhos brilhantes.

- O quê?! Você...! Você pirou? , como pode estar falando isso, ele...!

- Ele vai ficar melhor sem mim, acredite.

- Ele vai morrer se você for embora!Saga! Acorda!

- Não, não vai. Milo. Minha atitude parece estranha, mas... – sua voz abafou-se, quando levou uma das mãos para o rosto. -... Eu faço isso pensando no bem dele. E não vou mudar de idéia. Quero que você o mantenha mais afastado de mim o possível -

- Não vou fazer isso – Interrompeu Milo, sem deixá-lo terminar. Mas Saga pôs-se em pé com os ombros ligeiramente curvados. Isso lhe dava um ar exaustivo.

- Você vai. Eu sei que vai. Você é o melhor amigo dele. Não poderá deixá-lo.

- Olha quem fala. – Milo também se levantou, encarando-o. Tentava engolir toda e qualquer ofensa que lhe vinham à mente. Tinha os punhos cerrados quando Camus voltou.

- Convenci a enfermeira. – Falou ele, chamando assim a atenção dos rapazes. – Podemos ir vê-lo...

- Vai, Saga. – Grunhiu Milo, relaxando os punhos. – Vai sozinho, depois vamos. – E lançou um olhar a Camus, que pareceu compreender tudo.

- Quarto nº 12. – Camus acenou para a direita com a cabeça.

E fez-se o silêncio outra vez. O único barulho que ecoava naquele corredor branco era os que os passos que Saga produziam. Ao passar pelo balcão de recepção, surrupiou algo sem que a atendente visse e escondeu-o por dentro do casaco. Sem mais demoras, a maçaneta do quarto 12 estava ao alcance de sua mão, reluzente e prateada. Saga tocou-a e girou-a, abrindo cuidadosamente a porta numerada.

Sob o lençol azul estava o corpo inerte de Afrodite. Um movimento quase imperceptível de seu tórax demonstrava que estava vivo, respirando. Por outro lado, a palidez estava acentuada, quase mórbida; as olheiras ainda mais fundas perante as pálpebras pesadas. Os braços, enfaixados nos punhos, jaziam caídos aos lados do corpo.

Tomando o inevitável cuidado de acordá-lo (embora nada o pudesse despertar agora), Saga fechou a porta devagar e pisou seus passos o mais silenciosamente possível.

Parecia estar num sono tranqüilo, mas pesadelos o deviam incomodar; imaginava-se isso pelo leve finco na ruga da testa. Saga parou ao seu lado e segurou com zelo a mão mais próxima.

- Vai ficar bem, Di. – E sorriu, como se o outro pudesse ouvi-lo. – Vai ficar muito bem... Eu prometo.

Envolveu a pálida e delicada mão entre as suas palmas quente, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para tocar-lhe a testa com os lábios.

- Sei que não pode me ouvir, mas... Obrigado por cuidar tão bem do meu coração, e desculpe por ter ferido muitas vezes o seu... – E levantou o rosto, fitando a marmórea face do outro. – Eu te amo... E vou te amar pelo resto de minha vida.

Ao postar-se ereto, deslizou uma das mãos para dentro de seu casaco e dali tirou uma rosa de pétalas brancas e sem espinhos. Como Afrodite. Saga levou o botão da flor aos lábios e baixou-a até a mão do sueco, e ali a deixou, encaixada entre os dedos compridos.

_Adeus._

Ao sair, Saga não ousou olhar para trás.

E os dias se passaram, e então Afrodite despertou de seu prolongado sono. A primeira coisa que fizera fora perguntar por aquele quem lhe deixara a rosa. Nem Camus e muito menos Milo foram capazes de responder de imediato. Assim que obteve a resposta, Afrodite mergulhou num silêncio tão profundo que houve quem se perguntasse se perdera a fala.

Em seu íntimo, guardava a esperança de que Saga voltasse. Os meses se arrastaram e nenhuma notícia, nem sabia se estava... Vivo. Porém, Afrodite se contentava em sorrir ao olhas o céu à noite, torcendo para que Saga também o olhasse.

Enquanto isso, Saga voltou para sua verdadeira casa, a casa de sua família, seu início. Ainda assim, não se sentia completo; pois seu coração batia a quilômetros de distância, numa certa pensão de Athenas, dentro de um peito que suspirava todas as vezes que olhava para o céu.

_Fim._

N/A: _Muito bem... Tô preparada pras chibatadas. Eu mereço, sei disso. Podem bater à vontade. Reconheço que ficou ruim. Dramático demais, e, além disso, não sei se alguém esperava por isso. Imagino que não .' nem eu mesma esperava. Decidi de última hora. Bom, podem descascar o abacaxi... Mereço_.

Reviews:

À Grazi:

Eu sei que demoro... E quando demoro, faço "caca". Desculpa mesmo. Será que pega bem uma autora pedir desculpa por uma burrada? .' Bom, obrigada mesmo mesmo pela leitura, obrigada por acompanhar!Beijos!!

À Isa Mokona Bestona:

Sim, já estou mais surda. A cada dia que passa, perco mais minha audição. Sem problemas... Se eu batesse demais no Kanon ia ficar fora do foco da fic... E muito longo também. Não acha?Não?Oh, droga –q Beijões, Best, obrigada por acompanhar (se bem que você nem lê)!!!

Estou escrevendo uma fic medieval... Não sei se vou postar. Ela é meio cansativa, sem muitos diálogos... Bom, que seja.

Beijos, e até breve!

PS: Tomem muito cuidado com a gripe! /apanha.


End file.
